The Dragon's Paladin
by darkworldprince
Summary: Caius is a young duellist with a problem, he was sucked in to the world of yugioh 5d's. he must work with Yusei and the team to find out why he is there and ultimately, a way home. Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5d's or the characters, except my OC's. Rated M because I don't know if I can keep my language in check when Jack comes back. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5D'S
1. AGE 1: 1: Caius

My first public story, please judge fairly. Just getting used to it now, things may change in the future

 **EYE OF THE DRAGON**

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5d's or any characters except my OC's.

I woke with a strange buzz in the back of my skull... I recognised it. Must've knocked my head on something, opening my eyes I recognised a strange yet familiar sight but it was not the car I had been travelling in... Could the car have crashed? I looked around taking in a room i knew from an anime I'd watched when I was younger. A garage inhabited by Yusei Fudo from yugioh 5d's, he stayed here with Jack and Crow... too many questions...

"Yusei, the brat woke up!" Oh that's gotta be Jack... I realised they had put me on their couch so i sat up and looked at the blonde turbo duellist. "What's your name?" If i know anything about what's going on it's that i get to be one of those characters people are always writing about in fanfics OC's i think they're called... as i always say, take advantage of the opportunity.

"My name is Obsidian Yamigetsu, Friends call me Caius." If I'm here then i must be sometime after the dark signers arc of the anime...

"Well 'Caius' we found you lying in the middle of the freeway." Jack said, surprising me.

"The freeway?"

"Yeah" why would i be there?! "You looked like you'd fallen off of a duel runner but there wasn't one nearby"

"I see" jack then placed a familiar green, plastic box on the table in front of me, my deck. "Would you care to explain why you have a copy of each of our one-of-a-kind dragons?"

I quickly pick up the box and check all the cards. 60 card main deck, check. 15 card extra deck, check. 15 card side deck, check. They hadn't tampered with it.

"I don't know how to explain" I can't really say how I got one of each of the main dragons. Stardust, Red Archfiend, Black-Winged, Black rose, Ancient fairy and Power Tool. "I found Red Dragon Archfiend through trades and the others came through trades in the few months after." I guessed I shouldn't tell them that I'm not from this world, but it was the truth, Jack's face said he didn't believe me...

"He's being honest" A small voice said behind me, I turned to see one of the twins, Luna, standing there looking at me. "His cards say he's being truthful about how he got them."

"You're Luna..." i said without realising.

"How did you know?" she replied shocked

"I... Uh... I saw you in the fortune cup tournament" that should bluff me out of it for now...

"I see" she still didn't look easy about it.

I then noticed a Spiky shadow in the corner by a red motorcycle; i was willing to bet on all my synchro monsters that it was Yusei Fudo, he stood up showing that it was in fact Yusei and he walked over and stood next to jack.

"So you saw the tournament... that was a while back" Yusei always was the sharpest...

"Yeah" I replied, my right arm started to feel a bit strange so I rolled up my sleeve to see... a mark similar to the marks of the dragon. A single, reptilian eye.

"What is that?!" Jack exclaimed.

"A signer mark?!" Yusei seemed almost as shocked as me. Luna just seemed scared, no one moved.

"Yusei..."

"I know Jack" Yusei took out his mobile and appeared to dial in someone's number. I heard Luna talking behind me. No doubt they were calling either the other signers, or sector security.


	2. 2: First Duel, Opening Eyes

(NOTE: Finally after 2 and a half hour of work I have re-typed chapter 2)

 **OPENING THE EYE**

It's not even been a day since I met these guys and Yusei has challenged me to a duel, so that's where we are, he's let me use a duel disk so he can face me.

 ** _DUEL START, LP: YUSEI: 8000 CAIUS: 8000_**

"You first Yusei""Sure, DRAW!" His hands move over his duel disk with a lot of skill and experience. I only have one way to beat this...

"I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards and discard 2." I think I know what ones are in his grave. "Now I summon Junk Synchron, using his ability i can summon Sonic Chick from my grave. Additionally since it's a tuner i can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard"

 **Junk Synchron, Lv: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 500**

 **Sonic Chick, Lv: 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

 **Quillbolt** **Hedgehog, Lv: 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

"Now I'll Tune all 3 together to synchro summon, Stardust Charge Warrior!"

 **Stardust Charge Warrior, Lv: 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1300**

"Since I synchro summoned him i get to draw a card! Now i play Double Summon so I can summon, Nitro Synchron"

 **Nitro Synchron, Lv: 2 ATK: 300 DEF: 100**

"NOW LET'S REV IT UP! I tune my 2 monsters together to summon. STARDUST DRAGON"

 ** _LV: 2+6=8_**

 **Stardust Dragon, Lv: 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

I see Yusei's arm glow with that familiar mark, he seems surprised for some reason, as am I.

"I'll then equip it with Synchro Boost to give it a boost"

 ** _Stardust Dragon, Lv: +1 [9] ATK: +500 [3000]_**

"i set 2 face downs and end"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"DRAW" I have Dark Resonator, Synkron Resonator, The Tricky, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, Synchro boost and Double or Nothing ** _._** My perfect hand.

"I'll start using the ability of The Tricky, by discarding Sillva, Warlord of dark world i can summon him, and due to Sillva's ability i can summon him from my graveyard"

 **The Tricky, Lv: 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

 **Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, Lv: 5 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400**

"Next i normal summon Dark Resonator"

 **Dark Resonator, Lv: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 300**

"Now I'll tune him with The Tricky, to summon my favourite Synchro monster. BEELZE, OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS!"

 ** _LV: 3+5=8_**

 **Beelze, of the Diabolic Dragons, Lv: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

My mark Begins to glow with the same light as Yusei's, i don't know what this means but i can't stop now

"I'm not done yet, since I control a synchro monster I get to special summon Synkron Resonator from my hand"

 **Synkron Resonator, Lv: 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

"I think I'll give it of a boost too, I use MY Synchro Boost "

 ** _Synkron Resonator, Lv: +1 [2] ATK: +500 [600]_**

"now i'll merge it with Sillva, to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon"

 ** _LV: 2+5=7_**

 **Ancient Fairy Dragon, Lv: 7 ATK: 2100 DEF: 3000**

I just noticed that the rest of the signers turned up, this must be who got called and Luna's mark is glowing, she also seems shocked... could my dragons be like twins to theirs? No. I must concentrate on the duel.

"now since synkron resonator went to the grave from the field i can add another resonator to my hand, Dark Resonator. Now with Ancient Fairy's ability i summon it!"

 **Dark Resonator, Lv:3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 300**

"Dark Resonator tune with Ancient Fairy Dragon"

 ** _LV: 3+7=10_**

"COME FORWARD DRAGOCYTOS CORRUPTED NETHERSOUL DRAGON""

 **Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon, Lv: 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 2000**

"Unfortunately since i used Ancient Fairy's Ability i don't get a battle phase this turn. Your move"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: YUSEI_**

"Draw. I summon Shield Wing in defence mode and end my turn."

 **Shield Wing, Lv: 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 900**

I see. I know that card. It takes 3 hits to kill...

 ** _TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw, during the standby phase the ability of Dragocytos activates, cutting Stardust's attack in half and dealing you damage"

"No"

 ** _Stardust Dragon, ATK: -(3000/2) [1500]_**

 ** _YUSEI LP: -1500 [6500]_**

"Now I Summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World in defence."

 **Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World, Lv: 4 ATK: 100 DEF: 2100**

"And now, I'll have Beelze attack stardust!"

"i counter with Scrap-Iron scarecrow to negate your attack, and i get to set it back fa-"

"I'll use my quick-play spell, Double or Nothing, since you negated an attack the monster can attack again with double attack points"

"What?!"

 ** _YUSEI: LP: 6500 -(6000-1500)[4500]= 2000_**

"Turn end"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: YUSEI_**

"Draw. I set a face down and end."

 ** _TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

He's holding back...

"Draw"

I can't...

"i summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts"

 **Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts, LV: 4 ATK 1600 DEF: 1000**

"next I'll tune him with Renge"

 ** _LV: 4+4=8_**

"COME ON OUT, RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND"

Jacks arm glows as the monster appears.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend, Lv: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000**

"Attack Shield Wing!"

I can tell Yusei knows what happens next as he lets out a quiet "oh no."

"He won't get destroyed by the attack but after the damage step, you take no damage, but Archfiend destroys shield wing!"

I watch with a smile as Yusei's last monster shatters into yellow shards.

"Now Beelze. End it!"

 ** _YUSEI LP: 2000 – 3000 = 0_**

 ** _LP: CAIUS: 8000 YUSEI: 0_**

 ** _YUSEI LOSES_**

No one talks... until Leo exclaims "Yusei lost?!"

I offer Yusei a hand shake as the holograms disappear and arms stop glowing, he accepts. "Good game" he says with a smile.

"Good game" I reply. Then someone steps out of the shadows...

"Well that was a fun duel, but I'm afraid you need to come with me." The speaker is a young looking male with brown hair. Aziza gasps.

"You're with Arcadia!" she yells.

"That was once correct" He rolls up his sleeve revealing a mark almost identical to mine. "My name is Aeon and I would like to talk to Caius"


	3. 3: Akiza

**NOTE:** I guess it's only fair to put up chapter 3 when I planned to.

 **NEED A PLACE TO STAY?**

 _ **[Akiza's P.O.V]**_

I always saw Yusei as a friend, nothing more or less, he only ever thinks of duelling. This new guy, his technique as almost flawless... I'll admit a quick Trap Hole could mess him up but that dragon... A red two-headed dragon, most likely belonging in front of the gates of hell. Yusei shouldn't have let him summon it, now he doesn't stand a chance, as soon as he summoned it I looked it up but there's no record of it. It must be one of a kind... and now a aeon is here. I met him once or twice back when I was with arcadia, he's a deadly duellist. I hope he means what he says.

 _ **[Caius's P.O.V]**_

I see the look in aeon's eyes as he sees the other signers, he's... scared...

"We'll take care of this later Caius. just know that I mean no harm" He throws a card to me, I catch it and look, he actually threw 3 stacked neatly, three copies of... THE DARK MAGICIAN?! "Those belong with you"

He runs off and Jack goes to follow him, I stop him with a hand-raise. "Not worth it Jack, let him go"

"Fine. But I call dibs if he comes back!" He gets on his runner and rides off in the opposite direction, I never understood the physics on that thing.

Akiza is first to talk. "It's getting late, do you have a place to go?"

Shoot. Guess I've got no choice. "No, I'm not actually from this world."

"Prove it!" Leo calls.

"Luna?" My cards know Everything about me.

"His... Cards say he's telling the truth... His Dragons are the real deal..." She seems hesitant to admit it.

Akiza starts walking away from the group. "A word." I follow.

She waits until we are out of earshot before talking. "I'll be honest, I thought you weren't from this world and you need to be careful, those dragons are now prize game for collectors. I'd say to hang with Yusei, but Jack doesn't seem to like you, and the twins could easily be overpowered physically so you can stay with me if you like."

"Are you sure, I literally just met you, plus you're a girl... no offence but you don't look that strong..." I need to keep up my act even though she always was my favourite character, next to Beelze, black rose is brilliant.

"You need somewhere right?"

"yeah..."

"So it's decided. You need somewhere and I have room at my apartment."

"...very well..." I guess I've no choice, if I'll be honest I'd prefer to stay with the twins, but she makes a point.

We walk back over and she puts on a façade of seriousness. "Alright so he's crashing with me, Jack doesn't seem to like him"

And... Yusei seems cool with it. "Alright Akiza, just call if you need anything." Yusei you at useless...

She takes me over yo her duel runner and takes a spare helmet from under the seat, I put it on and get on the bike with her. We have to detour through the back streets because someone is duelling and she takes the time to talk to me.

"Do you know how you came to this world?"

"not a clue"

"did you really get those cards through trading?"

"every one"

"what about that special one, the one you beat Yusei with?"

"what about it?"

"The stats, attribute, effect, et cetera"

"oh, ok. Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons, Dark. level 8. 3000 attack, same for defence, cant be destroyed by battle or card effects..."

"That's overpowered"

"that's just the start, if I take damage from any card effects or battle involving it, it gains the damage I took as attack"

"it negates damage?!"

"nah, I still take damage"

"I see" I cant see her face but I know she is smiling, Black rose dragon has a useful ATK reduction ability.

She's a fast driver, we just pulled up at her apartment block. She leads me in to the elevator and hits the button for the top floor. Should expect no less from her... lots of red in her apartment, that and black. I like it. black is a good colour.

"I'm gonna make some food, hungry?" My stomach gurgles at the word food. She smiles, making me nervous, people don't usually treat me this nicely but hey, anime stereotypes...

I think tomorrow I'll start by asking Akiza to help me get a licence for a duel runner. Then I'll find Aeon and talk to him about these Dark Magician cards...

 _ **[Akiza's P.O.V]**_

For now he should ease up, get used to how it works round here. Maybe get a licence. I'll talk with him about it in the morning.


	4. 4: Half-Awake

NOTE: I got a review, I'm so happy and plan to try and work with the advice so thank you "secret" for your advice and constructive criticism, I'm so happy I think I might put up chapter 5 a day early.

 **NEW RUNNER, NEW THREADS, NEW PATHS TO TREAD**

 ** _[Akiza's P.O.V]_**

As i get up in the morning i realise that he's still here, in the spare room next to mine. I didn't honestly think he would still be here... but i don't know what i expect- something just hit the floor in there! I rush in to see him in the floor by the bed half-awake and half-dressed. Poor kid must've, wait, how old is he? He might be older than me...

"Hey" what was his name Kai? No. Claude? No. Caius? Yeah that was it. "Hey Caius, wake up" He looks up at me with blank eyes, reminding me of a puppy, his eyes focus and he yawns.

"Morning Akiza" he says with another yawn

As he slowly gets to his feet and puts on his shirt i realise i can see his mark clearly, it is almost like the eye of Horus, interesting. That might tell something about the dragon's origins.

"Caius... How old are you?"

"18, a year older than you"

"How do you know how old i am?"

"By my calculation i am between the dark signer's defeat and the WRGP, making you 17"

I realise he is saying more than he realises, i think he might have knowledge of this world in his, and he is too tired to realise what he's saying.

 ** _[Caius's P.O.V]_**

I woke up in a daze like usual, on the floor for some reason with Akiza standing next to me, she asks me a few questions but I'm too tired to care about bluffing so i tell her the exact truth. After breakfast sits me down and asks me "Do you know about Duel Runners?"

"I have no idea how they work but i would like to learn and get a licence" maybe she'll help me.

"Then let's get you one, and a more suitable outfit for turbo-duelling, and ask Yusei to help build one" More than i expected but i won't complain, she can be stubborn, that's one thing I've learnt so far, however.

"I don't have any money..."

"I'll pay for it"

"But"

"No buts"

We leave as soon as i can stand up without swaying which is, sooner than usual. The first stop is the academy so i can register for lessons, next she calls Yusei and asks him to meet us later today, now we are standing in a store full of biking clothes, and I take an interest to a white shirt, a black, Victorian style trench coat and a matching pair of cargo-trousers. She seems to agree and we go to meet Yusei, I'm gonna let her do the talking.

 _[Some time later]_

"So you would like me to build a runner?"

"Yes please Yusei, there's no one who can build them better than you"

"That's true"

"And he's got a dragon mark, he needs to be as capable as us" Damn, she's good at this...

"Well he beat me in a duel so he deserves a prize, I'll do it, I'll need his input in the design, what's your favourite colour?"

Oh, i have to talk. "Black, white is next on my list"

"I'll take it into account; I'll call Akiza when it's ready"

We leave and Akiza must have noticed my curious look at Yusei.

"He loves making runners and tinkering with them, no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend, he loves his runner more than anyone i know"

"I thought you..."

"Oh dear no, he's a good friend but more like an older brother"

"Damn, well that's gonna hit the fan base hard..."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"C'mon, let's get you ready for your first lesson"

 _[Three weeks later]_

"MOVE IT, YOU'RE NEXT"

Trudge is giving me a hard time, i have to take my exam but these runners suck, terrible handling, Yusei called me over to the garage and shows me a sleek black runner similar to his but slightly less bulky, with traces of white. Nice. He hands me a device for my arm, a deck compartment, it must have a detachable duel disk like his, now I'll finally be able to duel again.

"Thank you Yusei"

"Don't mention it, a duellist like you deserve a chance right?"

"Right"

I pick up the helmet on the seat, a white one with a red line flowing from the back and splitting to two at the top, obviously Beelze. I put it on and notice how light it feels compared to the lesson helmets. Next i get on the runner; it feels right, not like the other runners. Loading in my deck and extra-deck i notice a note placed in one of the spell/trap slots. I read it

" _Caius, good luck on your exam, we wish you the best of luck_

 _-Akiza"_

Next to her name is a symbol of the crimson dragon, clearly showing that the others are there too, i smile as the engine purrs into life beneath me, it's time. I'll go and annihilate trudge in a duel...

"Just remember" Yusei is standing by me. "Trust your deck no matter what" i nod and ride out onto the track where i receive gasps from the other candidates, Yusei really did a good job, and I feel a considerable difference in the handling of this runner against the others, not to mention the acceleration. I don't need to put much force at all compared to the others.

"So you got a new runner, let's hope you can master it in one run"

"Never try to tame a beast Trudge, just let it be itself and go with it"

We position ourselves at the start line and wait for the start of the duel. It's now or never, I'll need that card that Akiza gave me this morning to have a chance.

"DUEL START"


	5. 5: Dueling at Speed

NOTE: i said what i said so here's chapter 5.

 **HELLHOUNDS**

" _Here, this speed spell is essential for anyone learning to turbo-duel"_ Akiza really helped me by giving me that spell, but I'll need it in my opening hand to have a chance at victory.

"DUEL START"

 ** _DUEL START: Trudge vs. Caius_**

 ** _"_** ** _SPEED WORLD 2 ACTIVATED"_**

We accelerate off the start line, trudge clearly has a faster runner than the other candidates but mine was made by Yusei, i speed round the corner half a second faster than trudge. LET'S GO!

"I'm first DRAW!" I draw my card. Too much force, i begin to lose control and immediately grabs the controls again. As soon as i regain control i look at my hand. YES THERE IT IS. "Since i have no speed counters i can use my special speed spell, Update! Now i can use regular spells in a turbo duel without the need for speed counters!" I'll summon Renge, Gatekeeper of dark world in defence mode!"

 **Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World, Lv: 4 ATK 100 DEF: 2100**

"I'll set a face down and end my turn"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: Trudge_**

"Good Prep work kid, i summon stygian street patrol in attack mode"

 **Stygian Street Patrol, Lv: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"Now one face down and my turn is over"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: Caius_**

"DRAW" Hmm nice, i can use this. "I summon Dark resonator!"

 **Dark Resonator, Lv: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 300**

"Now tune with my Renge to summon a true delight"

I quickly look into the stands and see the team sitting, watching with excitement, Luna's arm glowing. She knows what's going on.

 ** _LV: 3+4=7_**

"RISE, ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON"

 **Ancient Fairy Dragon, Lv: 7 ATK: 2100 DEF: 3000**

"Nice dragon kid but it looks weak" mind games won't work trudge.

"I'm not done. Since i have a synchro monster i can summon synkron resonator from my hand"

 **Synkron Resonator, Lv: 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

"NOW, LET'S SHOW TRUE POWER. I TUNE SYNKRON RESONATOR WITH ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON"

Luna's arm dies down and mine flares into life. "THE EYE OPENS, COME ON FROM THE UNDERWORLD"

 ** _LV: 1+7=8_**

"BEELZE OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS"

 **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons, Lv: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

"WHAT! That card isn't on the database!"

"I have my reasons, TAKE OUT THAT PATROL!"

As soon as Beelze hit the monster i saw trudge smile, i know why.

 ** _TRUDGE LP: 8000 – (3000 – 1600)[1400] = 6600_**

"i activate my trap! Final Penalty to deal you damage equal to half my monsters attack and your monster is destroyed!"

 ** _CAIUS LP: 8000 – (1600 / 2)[800] = 7200_**

 ** _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons, ATK: +800 = 3800_**

I can't help but smile as he sees my monster. "HUH? That thing should be dead not stronger!"

"But you overlooked my monster's effect, Beelze cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and whenever i take damage from a battle with Beelze or a card effect he gains attack equal to the damage i took"

"Damn You!"

"Next I end"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: Trudge_**

 ** _[Akiza's P.O.V]_**

"Trudge fell for it"

Yusei hears me talking and looks at me quizzically

"You knew that thing's ability?"

"Caius told me a few weeks ago, after your duel with him"

"How would you beat that thing?"

"By reducing its attack to 0 and dealing enough damage to end the duel or negation"

"I suppose tributing it, returning to the deck and banishment all work too"

"Exactly"

 ** _[Caius P.O.V]_**

"Fine, i Draw!" now I'm playing him into a corner. It's his last chance.

"By yanking Stygian Street Patrol from my graveyard and removing it entirely from play i can radio for backup and summon a fiend monster from my hand, look who's arriving on the scene. Another Stygian Street Patrol"

 **Stygian Street Patrol, Lv: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"Now i summon Stygian Security in attack mode!"

 **Stygian Security, Lv: 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 600**

"And since these two just love working together i think I'll tune them with each other to synchro summon the Stygian Sergeants"

 ** _LV: 1+4=5_**

 **Stygian Sergeants, Lv: 5 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800**

"That thing can't beat Beelze"

"I know so I'll set a face down and end"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw!" ooh, fun time. I can take this up a notch.

"I use my fusion spell, DARK FUSION! I fuse Ultimate Obedient Fiend and Big Piece Golem in my hand. Come on forwards EVIL HERO DARK GAIA"

 **Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Lv: 8 ATK: ? DEF: 0**

"Hey what are that things attack points?"

"The total of the monsters i used to summon him"

 ** _Evil Hero Dark Gaia, ATK: 3500 + 2100 = 5600_**

"What!"

"Dark Gaia, show your evil by resisting arrest. Attack Stygian Sergeant!"

"i activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress which is summoned as a monster in defence mode"

 **Stronghold the Moving Fortress, Lv: 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 2000**

 ** _TRUDGE LP: 6600 - (5600 – 2200)[3400] = 3200_**

Somehow seeing my victory so near makes me smile. I just remembered that It's a turbo-duel, it feels so natural. "By the way trudge when Dark Gaia attacks all you monsters go to attack mode"

 **Stronghold the Moving Fortress ATK MODE**

"What!"

"Stop saying what, Beelze attack stronghold!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

 ** _TRUDGE LP: 3200 – (3800 – 0)[3800] = 0_**

 ** _TRUDGE LOSES._**

We pull to a halt after 2 laps and trudge takes off his helmet.

"Good duel kid, you pass"

I take off my helmet and offer him a handshake, "thank you trudge"

"You really surprised me; you blew off my mind games at the first attempt. I completely forgot it was an exam"

"It's my style i guess"

Akiza appears out of nowhere behind me and gets me in a headlock "I knew you could do it!"

I can turn my head just enough to see Yusei and the others smiling, Jack probably at seeing Trudge lose because he turns and leaves almost immediately with nothing more than a nod in my direction.

Yusei looks at the runner. "For one of my older designs it held out pretty well"

"Older designs?"

"We wanted you to use it in the exam but were rushed for time; if it's ok I'd like to upgrade its structure"

"Sure, go ahead" Akiza lets go of my head at last and taps the helmet in my hands.

"I'll give you a ride. Let's go get a drink to celebrate"

I sigh, "Sure" she half drags me to her runner and i put on my helmet. She drives us to a diner-style café and she gets us both milkshakes. She can barely contain her joy and to be honest I'm just happy that i don't have to ride on her bike and be so close to her in that tight leather bike suit... no! Clear your mind Caius! But it does suit her.

A few days later Yusei calls and tells us the runner is done, we head over and i see the completed runner next to Yusei "all she needs is a name Caius" I give it a moment before saying my choice.

"Since she's black and white I'll call her Black Moon" Yusei nods and i put on my helmet and take my new Black Moon outside for the first time. Handling is perfect, Acceleration is brilliant and the display looks amazing. A Yin-Yang symbol surrounded by a black dragon and a white dragon.

Yusei you have done your work perfectly.


	6. 6: Bonds of Friendship

**KEY TO THE SOUL**

 ** _[CAIUS P.O.V]_**

 _"_ _When's your birthday?"_

That was the question she asked me on the night of the day we met, i told her and that day has come. Still no word of that guy named aeon. Strange how it seems so long ago where it's been little over a month since i woke up in her apartment for the first time, we talked about it the morning after and she told me to stay until i get back to my world, since i think she knows that i don't know how the hell I'm gonna get home, i think i got tricked into staying with her. Either way, it's my birthday and i don't get to spend it with my family, my little brother, my mom and dad, my cat, i miss all of them, my birthday wish came true, i can live in a fantasy world but now... i don't want to be here.

"What's with the sorrowful looks Cai?"

"What's with calling me Cai?"

"Don't be so glum" she sits next to me on the ground and puts an arm around me. "Here, i got you a birthday present" she hands me a box; opening it i see another small package and a birthday card containing a monster card and a key. Twilight Rose Knight, one of the cards i associate most with Akiza. "I figured a card would be the best gift to a duellist, and i had a spare key made for my apartment since..."

"Since we don't know how long I'm gonna be in this world for, but why Rose Knight?"

"It's a card most people know me for so it would remind you of me"

"Good point, plus it's a dark tuner"

"Huh?"

"Beelze requires a dark tuner; i guess this card shows our bond as duellists"

"Exactly" she says that half heartedly; I think there is something i didn't get... Opening the larger package i notice a nervous twitch from Akiza, inside is something i could never have imagined. A painting of Beelze and Black Rose Dragon. I feel warmth in me seeing it; i then notice a small patch of black writing, 'Akiza Izinski, to Caius as a symbol of hope for the future'. Somewhere in that is a hidden message i know but i can't think about that because i have thrown my arms around Akiza and half choking her i hear a small "i guess you like it?"

"i couldn't hate it if i tried, thank you Aki"

"Aki?" she asks, not realising my reference to her earlier nickname for me

"You're calling me Cai" i reply with a smirk.

We both sit there laughing for a few minutes before she drags me to my feet and hands me my helmet. "Yusei asked me to take you to his place once you were in the birthday mood"

"Okay, i know better than to try to disagree with you"

She punches me lightly on the arm blushing before getting on her runner. I get on Black Moon and we ride straight to Yusei's place. I hear a familiar tune playing on his radio, wafting out the open door, '...i can feel the wind, that's blowin' me around...' that's Hyperdrive. The yugioh 5d's theme tune and the most commonly heard music around Yusei, we go in and he sees us and waves us over to a table with the others sitting around it, i laugh as i see Jack, his usual scowl topped with a conical party hat in rainbow colours.

"Happy birthday!" The twins yell as i sit down.

I change my mind about what i said before, there's nowhere I'd rather be right now. In this world, this bunch of misfits is my family. Jack and Yusei go into the kitchen and come back out carrying a huge cake and Jack bearing a grin for the first time. As the rest it on the table in front of me i see why Jack was smiling, on the cake is pictures of everyone's dragons and the words 'Happy Birthday Brat', Jack made the cake. Still it's a nice cake and tastes even better i bet.

"Thank you, all of you" I notice that I'm crying a little. I wipe away my tears and the party begins. About halfway through the two girls grab me from both sides and kiss me on the cheeks simultaneously, the other guys stare at me with daggers for eyes and i smile back at them. The buzz of the party continues throughout the day and on until about 5 in the afternoon, then we disperse back to our abodes, me and Akiza ride back to her place and watch movies until sunset, she may have had a bit to drink at that party, Crow did have a bottle of cider with him... poor girl must've drunk a lot of it, she is asleep now, as the sun ducks below the horizon i fall asleep, the last thing i see is the painting she made for me and i sigh happily slipping into the subconscious.


	7. 7: Aeon (Part I)

NOTE: Sorry about the short chapter, i get limited for time on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

 **HALF ASLEEP AND STILL RUNNING**

 ** _[Akiza's P.O.V]_**

I wake up in his arms, he's sound asleep, i slip out and head to the kitchen, resting him on his side, i notice the painting i made for him on the table, I'm surprised that i could paint that without him noticing at all. He stirs slightly as i open the door but doesn't wake up; i make a cup of coffee and sit back down next to him. In the bright morning sun i see something normally hidden by his brown hair, a faint, pale scar. As i lean in to look i find myself gazing into a pair of almost black eyes, only just brown.

"EEP!" i flinch back as i realise that he's awake, he seems to be in his usual, half-awake trance, and he speaks with a soft voice, slightly croaky but not much.

"Aki?"

"Yes?" he seems to have trouble focusing on me.

"It's too bright..." i quickly shift myself to block the sun from his eyes, he focuses on me slowly, his eyes seeming to turn less black. "Thank you" i smile and he sighs slightly, almost in relief. It's then i notice something strange about his eyes, his right eye looks straight at me but his left seems to look slightly to my left, not noticeable from a distance but up close it's a clear thing. I think he had glasses in his world... what happened to them when he came here? Why didn't he mention? Did he know? Does he remember?

 ** _[Caius's P.O.V]_**

After breakfast Akiza takes me to the opticians for a check up, it would seem my eyes are out of alignment so i need glasses. As i am told this an explosion occurs outside, Akiza grabs me and we hide behind some rubble to see what's going on but i can tell, it's Aeon, he's duelling someone in a black cloak. On his arm, his mark is glowing brightly; i look at the field to only see one monster. Dragunity Knight – Barcha. How do i know that card? His opponent has their field flooded in psychic type monsters that i recognize as well known in Arcadia.

"I'll never go back!" he yells

"You don't have a choice" the hooded figure replies. Somehow Aeon loses and as the hooded figure steps towards him, slumped on the ground, i find myself standing between them. "Move" the figure commands.

"Over my dead body" why am i defending him?

"Duel me and we'll see" what he's challenging me?

"Game on"

"Not now, meet me here tomorrow, midday"

"Fine, I'm taking Aeon though"

"Bring him tomorrow and you have a deal"

"Fine"

Aeon looks at me; he's barely conscious "why?" he asks.

"You haven't done anything to become my enemy"

We take him to Yusei's, it's within ten minutes walk, and we rest Aeon on the couch and he silently falls asleep. I explain to Yusei and he says that he can stay till tomorrow. I guess i should watch him until then.


	8. 8: Aeon (Part II)

**FROM THE DARKEST OF DEPTHS**

 ** _[Caius P.O.V]_**

After bringing Aeon to Yusei's me and Akiza take turns watching him through the night, Akiza won't let me take second half because i need to be ready to duel in the morning. However she shakes me awake at around 5 am and asks me to sit with her until dawn so i sit with her next to me and she asks me a question.

"Everything's about to go to hell isn't it?"

"No one knows that Aki"

She shivers so i wrap my arm round her and she smiles, this duel is gonna be very real. I know the power of a psychic duellist. Wait... "Hey Aki..."

"Yeah"

"How does a psychic duellist access their power?" if i can understand that, i may be able to employ a strategy.

"Just sort of imagine what the monster would feel like, what is would be able to do... I'm not really sure..." guess i have to learn by doing, not like I'm not used to it by now.

Akiza squeezes my arm gently and looks into my eyes, she seems to be afraid of something.

"What is it?"

"Psychic duels..." she begins to cry "only one duellist comes out alive..." she presses her face into my shoulder, sobbing. She's worried for my life...

"I will win"

"You saw what happened to him..." she looks back to my face and she can't stop crying, she doesn't know if i can win, not even i know that. The psychic arcadia decks that are used by anyone associated with Arcadia are lethal in the longer duels. But then again, synchro decks are generally speed decks, mine especially. I notice her get heavier against my arm, she's asleep. I take the time to make some small edits to my deck before everyone wakes up, no one can know about these new strategies I've been thinking of, i want to put on a show for anyone who scares Akiza.

At 10 I'm standing near the rubble of yesterday's chaotic duel with Akiza standing nearby with Aeon who is still asleep, we had to lug the sleeping body here. I see the hooded duellist standing on the other side of the street.

"So you didn't chicken out?" something's off with that voice...

"Never"

"Very well, let's get this over with"

We both fire up our duel disks, yelling.

"DUEL START"

 ** _DUEL START: CAIUS VS [?]_**

"I'll be taking turn one!" my opponent yells "Draw!"

I have no idea what's gonna happen, i don't understand psychic decks.

"I summon Krebons in attack and end my turn"

 **Krebons, Lv: 2 ATK: 1200 DEF: 400**

That's it? Fine by me.

 ** _TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"DRAW, I'll start by summoning myself Renge in defence mode"

 **Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World, Lv: 4 ATK: 100 DEF: 2100**

"Next I'll play my Field Spell, Gates of Dark World, while i have this in play my Fiend type monsters gain 300 attack and defence"

 ** _Renge, Gatekeeper of dark world, ATK: +300 [400] DEF: +300 [2400]_**

"Now i use the ability of The Tricky in my hand, by discarding my Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant i can summon him!"

 **The Tricky, Lv: 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

"Now i set a face-dawn and end"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: [?]_**

"Draw" i see a green glow beneath the hood, just for a moment, but it's there. I need to see it what happens next. I focus my eyes on the gap under the hood.

"I summon another Krebons"

 **Krebons, Lv: 2 ATK: 1200 DEF: 400**

"Turn end"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

What is this creep doing?!

"Draw, i summon Newdoria, then chain my Call of the Haunted, summoning back Valkyrie"

 **Newdoria, Lv: 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

 **Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant, Lv: 2 ATK: 400 DEF: 800**

"Now I'll tune Valkyrie with my two level fours to summon a creature down from upon high!"

 ** _[Akiza's P.O.V]_**

What is going on with his eyes...? Caius's right eye is beginning to glow sort of blue-ish... it's almost like a signer mark...

Aeon wakes up next to me silently, i don't notice until...

"He doesn't stand a chance against that duellist, not if he doesn't start attacking"

"Why isn't he attacking?"

"The green light under the hood makes you want to know what happens if they complete the strategy..."

"Oh-No..."

"He's already dead. One more Krebons and he can't pull it back; Arcadia has been developing new summoning techniques"

"But what is Caius summoning?"

Caius raises his arm to the sky and yells out.

 ** _[Caius P.O.V]_**

 ** _LV: 2+4+4_**

"COME DOWN, ODIN, FATHER OF THE AESIR!"

 **Odin, Father of the Aesir, Lv: 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 3500**

"I set a fresh face down and end my turn"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: [?]_**

"Draw, foolish boy. You fell for my trap. I summon a third Krebons"

 **Krebons, Lv: 2 ATK: 1200 DEF: 400**

What is this? Three level 2 monsters?

"Now you will feel the new power of Arcadia. I overlay all three Krebons to construct the overlay network. This lets me summon an XYZ monster such as... Palaeozoic Anomalocaris!"

 **Palaeozoic Anomalocaris, Rank: 2 ATK: 2400 DEF: 0**

"What and how!" XYZ monsters shouldn't exist here!

"This mighty beast is completely unaffected by your card effects so dish out whatever you can, your move, turn end"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw, well i can't lose now. By revealing this card from my hand i can summon it to the field. I reveal Palladium Oracle Mahad!"

 **Palladium Oracle Mahad, Lv: 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"Now i play my trap card, DNA Transplant. I declare all monsters to become dark attribute!"

 ** _Odin, Father of the Aesir, DARK_**

 ** _Palladium Oracle Mahad, DARK_**

 ** _The Tricky, DARK_**

"Oh I've screwed up that, haven't i?"

"Yup"

"Then i end"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: [?]_**

"Draw, i summon Pandaborg"

 **Pandaborg, LV: 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400**

 ** _Pandaborg: DARK_**

The hooded figure looks surprised. "My Pandaborg!"

"DNA Transplant"

"Turn end"

 ** _TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"DRAW, I've had enough of you now. I summon my little friend DARK RESONATOR"

 **Dark Resonator, Lv: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 300**

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! BEELZE OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS"

 ** _[Akiza P.O.V]_**

His arm flares red as his dragon soars onto the field. He smirks as his four monsters tower over his opponents. He knows he's won.

 ** _[Caius P.O.V]_**

 _LV: 3+5= 8_

 _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons, LV: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000_

"Palladium Oracle Mahad attacks the now DARK Pandaborg. Now your ability activates! His attack points double when he attacks a DARK monster. So he attacks with 5000 points!"

 ** _LP, [?]: 8000-(5000-1700)[3300]= 4700_**

"My pandaborg's ability lets me pay 800 life points to summon a new one, in defence mode!"

 ** _LP, [?]: 4700- 800 = 3900_**

 **Pandaborg, LV: 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400**

"Then the tricky will kill it!"

It shatters and i see a crack in the ground beneath them. It's working.

"i summon a new one in defence!"

 ** _LP, [?]: 3900- 800 = 3100_**

 **Pandaborg, LV: 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400**

"Odin, Annihilate it" it shatters and the ground cracks more, a pipe bursts and a water jest sprays into the air.

"Beelze, kill that strange 'XYZ' monster!"

My opponent blankly says "i forfeit, you win" the monsters disappear and the hooded figure throws a small envelope at me and disappears down the street, hidden by the crowd.

Aeon is gone too; Akiza didn't see him go because she only paid attention to my duel. Afterwards we returned to her apartment and sat down. She seems almost ecstatic; as soon as i sit down she throws herself in me crying with joy.

"You won! You actually won!"

"By forfeit, that person was going easy on me, they wanted me to win"

"But you still won, i don't know what i would have done if you didn't..."

"You really think that much of me?"

"Yes, i always did. No one beats Yusei in a few turns"

She looks at me and i feel like i see something around her, a faint pink glow, just a glimmer, but it makes me think of affection... what does it mean? She leans in closer and kisses me on the cheek. Oh my Ra, Slifer and Obelisk... does she like me like that? I thought i was just her friend...

"I am happy you came to this world Caius" She almost falls asleep again but not before i gather my courage and kiss her lightly on the lips. She grabs my head and kisses me back. This is the best day here yet. I realize in this moment that i have been falling for this girl since i got here. I may be a Turbo Duellist but damn I'm slow.

 ** _[Akiza P.O.V]_**

ABOUT TIME! This guy has been on my mind since day one. Now i get what i want, i guess I'm spoilt but it's how i was raised.

NOTE: That took longer than usual, I've had the mother of all headaches all day so I think it's justified


	9. 9: The Ghost (Part I)

**COME THE BRIGHTEST OF LIGHTS**

 ** _[Caius' P.O.V]_**

I wake up at roughly 5pm. That duel this morning with the Arcadia creep tired me out; as a result i fell asleep a little after the... moment... with Akiza. I really don't know how to talk to her now, she's still asleep thank Ra but when she wakes up, what do i say? Is she my girlfriend now? I don't quite understand...

 _Knock, Knock_

I go and open the door before Akiza wakes up, it's Jack.

"Heya brat, Akiza here"

"Sleeping"

"Oh, well i heard about that duel with Arcadia this morning"

"Oh, that... it was strange, that person let me win. I don't know what arcadia is planning"

"Don't keep thinking about it" a voice sys behind Jack. It's Carly Carmine, why do i remember her name? She's a minor character! Screw it.

"Carly right"

"How you know" Oh shit, i screwed up.

I step out and close the door so we don't wake Akiza up.

"Never mind, what's going on?"

"Some reports of a mysterious duellist so i came to ask Akiza's opinion but i saw you in her doorway, who the heck are you?"

"Call me Caius, what do you mean mysterious?"

Jack speaks up "You mean that 'Ghost' right?" Oh fuck...

"Yeah, i need someone to go look for him"

Wait. What! "You want someone to look for a duellist who i assume is very dangerous"

It is the ghost; i cannot deal with him at my current... what was in that envelope that the Arcadia freak dropped? I duck inside the apartment and grab it from where i left it. Going back outside i open it, i have a bed feeling about this...

"What the hell is that?"

"Those don't look like real cards"

They're right to be suspicious, XYZ cards. These shouldn't be here, not because of the fact that they're XYZ, these shouldn't exist in this generation of Yu-Gi-Oh, Number 48: shadow lich and red-eyes flare metal dragon, what's next? God damn pendulum cards? Both are cards i had in my world but when i got here they were blank, just white pieces of card with yugioh backs. These could...

"I'll find the ghost" i say without thinking "where do i look?"

"He was reported around the edge of town, I'll send Akiza-"

"No, she doesn't need to know" Since when did jack care?

"Then I'll communicate through jack okay?" Carly seems to be very determined

"Very well" Jack and I say almost together. Carly and Jack Walk to the elevator and as the doors close i go back inside quietly.

Akiza is still asleep so i switch the two XYZ cards with the blanks in my extra-deck, making sure to keep the blanks. I stumble and drop my duel disk, she wakes up.

"Caius?"

"Yeah, sorry" i sit next to her and she rests her head on me, the earlier problem returns to my mind. I tense up a little as she leans closer.

"Relax Caius, i don't bite. Hard..." why does that make me nervous? She kisses me gently causing me to tense up more, wha-? I just think i saw her emotions again... pink and kinda orange. Lust... I'm very disturbed, so i go and make a cup of tea. What is going on? Why can i see how she feels? I down my cup of tea in 3 gulps and sit down on the counter. I can't focus... i go into my room and lay on my bed. This is slowly becoming a case of very peculiar circumstances, What to do?

NOTE: pressed for time so this will be 3 parts


	10. 10: The Ghost (Part II)

**THE MOONLIGHT PROWL**

 ** _[Caius P.O.V]_**

i must've fallen asleep at some point and now it's around 10pm, the sun is gone down, i guess i could go and look for the ghost, that wouldn't be a bad idea but... i don't know how the ability of his monsters work, i haven't studied those cards yet.

...I'm thirsty...

I walk to the kitchen quietly; i hear a noise as i go past Akiza's room. I freeze. What is that?

What? Is she moaning?! Is she having a nightmare? Probably, i walk into the kitchen and get a glass of water, jeez she's loud... must be one hell of a nightmare...

"Caius!"

One about me...

"Yes... Caius!"

Oh dear god no... Is she having one of THOSE dreams?

No i will not listen anymore... it sounds kind of... erotic...

I can't think about that.

I grab my helmet and go outside and grab my helmet on the way out, as i close the door i hear a high pitched moan. I don't think she's asleep at all anymore... i go down to Black Moon and wheel her quietly out of the garage before turning on the engine. I ride out onto the highway and notice something out of the ordinary, that's Jacks runner. He seems to notice me and something flashes up on my display, a duel request. Nice, a duel should get it out of my head.

I tap a button to accept the request and we swerve into the duel lane, something begins to glow on the floor, an infinity symbol. Oh shit. It's the ghost.

 ** _DUEL START: Caius VS: GHOST_**

I need to prep for this fast; i open a programme on my runner, the card database. I need to know the full extent of his monster's ability fast. Unless i could... i use the duel recording function of my runner to take a picture of the ghost's runner then i swerve off of the edge of the track and fall down into the streets and i check my display.

 ** _DUEL INVALID:_** ** __** ** _CHALLENGE CANCELLED_**

Thank god, i ride to Yusei's at the speed limit, getting a look from a couple of officers but they don't pursue me. As soon as i arrive i see Yusei outside looking at the sky.

"Yusei! Where's jack!"

"Oh hey Caius, Jack's inside"

Jack walks out of the door holding his helmet "What's with the racket Yusei? Hey Brat, what're you doing here?"

"I have got some serious shit for Carly!"

"Ghost stuff?"

"You wouldn't even believe"

I show him the footage of the encounter. He looks livid, turns and walks over to a corner taking out a phone. Half an hour later Carly turns up looking like she just got out of bed. I show her the footage, she looks appalled and her eyes dart towards jack. "Not him, he was here the whole time" she looks back at me.

"What's that light on the ground? As soon as you left it, it disappeared"

"I get the feeling it was something like those Nazca lines that the dark signers used"

Carly slaps me "Don't talk about that!" well, that stung like a bitch. I apologise before i get slapped again. I leave the footage with her and head back to the apartment avoiding the highway; i get back around half past 11. I get a horrible feeling I'm forgetting something. No idea what, i wonder if Akiza's asleep i walk over to her room and open the door.

Well shit, that's what i was forgetting. She's sprawled on her bed completely naked, it's damn hot I'll admit but just as embarrassing, i notice her arm draped precariously, her hands just covering her...

I back out of the room closing the door silently. Well she wasn't dreaming earlier, why didn't i remember? Now i can't get the picture out of my head, that will... Does it count as haunting my dreams if i enjoy it? Either way it'll be there. I will not complain...

Cutting off my train of thought is the sound of a door handle, i turn to see Akiza and... Oh my god that is really distracting... Wait... oh dear god no... It's that lusty aura again... i cannot deal with this right now... although...

Before i can think i get dragged into her room and she pulls me into bed with her. The aura vanishes and she falls asleep. Thank Ra for fatigue. After a few minutes i drift into sub-consciousness.

I'm standing in a field dressed in my Turbo-Duel outfit but with additional light armour and some form of classic duel disk... and a sword. Where am i? I look at my surroundings and notice something immediately. A goddamned kuribon... the actual fuck? Wait, that's Luna's right? I sense another set of eyes on me, turning around i see Luna.

"Luna?"

"Caius?"

"Where are we?"

"Uhh, this is sort of... where duel monster spirits live..."

"Holy Ra..." That explains the duel disk... i take a card from my deck and look at it. Palladium Oracle Mahad. Placing it on my duel disk i notice that instead of the usual display i just see the air warp and he appears almost as if he teleported.

"Wha-? Where am i? Oh, my liege, how did you attain access to this world?" wow, my cards know me after all.

"To be honest Mahad, no idea. Luna do you know how i got here?"

She shakes her head keeping her eyes on my sword. "What's with the sword?"

I take it from the sheath and look at it; it seems to have something on the blade. Oh. That's new.

"It's made of equip spells..." i even see the symbol for an equip spell engraved at the base of the blade. Huh...

"If you do not require my immediate assistance i take my leave sir" Mahad seems to teleport away and i put his card back in my deck.

 _"_ _Caius..."_

"Uhh Luna?"

"I heard it; it's probably one of your closest monsters, by the way..."

"Yeah?" what now? I wonder if it's a dream

"That armour makes you look kind of like Twilight Rose Knight"

Two thoughts cross my mind: one, Coslpay level: one thousand. Secondly, i remember seeing Akiza lying on her bed... i guess i was right when i said it would remind me of her... Wait, it isn't possible to consciously think in a dream. I'm really in the spirit world.

 _"_ _Caius..."_

What is that?

 _"_ _Hear me... Caius..."_

"Should we check that out Caius?"

"Yes Luna, we should"

We begin walking, i just follow her, and she goes into a kind of trance. She leads me through a forest and into a barren clearing. I know this place... There are boxes and cages everywhere. It seems like the kind of place you would see a dragon...

 _"_ _Thank you Luna, You successfully brought him here"_ i look in front of us and see a familiar sight. A giant dragon with two heads, both controlled by the central body. Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons.

"Beelze, hello" there is no need for fear. I've known Beelze a long, long time.

 _"_ _Caius, we are in need of your help"_ Luna looks at me

"Caius i need to get home, Leo will get worried, see ya" she vanishes leaving me with Beelze. I'm not even going to ask about how she got out of here.

"Beelze, what do you need my help for?"

 _"_ _Caius, earlier today you encountered a certain duellist who imitates the wielder of the Red Dragon Archfiend"_

"The ghost..."

 _"_ _His monster, it absorbs my brethren"_

"I know that it can absorb synchro monsters, it's why i didn't duel him"

 _"_ _You need to find a way to stop him, to save this world"_

"What do you mean? This world?"

 _"_ _Whenever he absorbs a monster, it's energy disappears from this world, and it's life"_

"WHAT?"

 ** _END OF PART_** ** _II_**


	11. 11: The Ghost (Part III)

**BLACK WITHIN WHITE, THE GHOST PASSES**

 ** _[Caius' P.O.V]_**

"Beelze, they're effectively killing you guys?"

 _"_ _Correct. You must be the one to stop them. Perhaps some assistance from our new residents in this world would help you"_

"New residents, do you mean the XYZ monsters?"

 _"_ _I do, you should understand that this world is changing as the new cards appear in yours"_

"Where are they? I wish to speak with them"

 _"_ _Just use their cards"_

"Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon and Number 48: Shadow Lich" i place them into my duel disk and they appear before me. They nod at me. I remember a certain technique. Using red-eyes flare metal dragon.

"Beelze, i am sorry. I need you to hear me out for this but i now how to beat the ghost"

 _"_ _Is it THAT strategy? The one from the other world"_

"It is. I'm sorry but it's the only way"

 _"_ _Do not fear, no harm will come to me"_

"Thank you, we can do this together"

I feel a strange sensation in my body, and i see my vision turning white. _"_ _You must go now, he is moving towards the location of your body"_

"I understand" my vision blanks and i feel my body disintegrate, painlessly.

My eyes open and I'm back in my body, i immediately stand up, noting that Akiza is still asleep. I grab my helmet and rush outside. My runner is there waiting, i get on and rush to the freeway, skipping several red lights, by the time i get to the freeway the ghost is there and i have sector security on my tail, even Trudge.

"GHOST, IT'S OVER!" I send the duel request and it is accepted immediately.

 ** _DUEL START: Caius VS Ghost_**

"I'm first Ghost! Draw!" My hand is perfect. "I summon Dark Resonator!"

 **Dark Resonator, Lv: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 300**

"Now i summon The Tricky by discarding one card"

 **The Tricky, Lv: 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

"I activate Update, which turns my normal, spells into speed spells and lay a face down and end my turn"

 ** _Turn Change: Ghost_**

"Draw" The voice is identical to Jacks, only robotic. "I summon wise core from my hand"

 **Wise Core, Lv: 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Then i set one card face down and end my turn"

 ** _Turn Change: Caius_**

"Draw, I Activate the ability of the card i drew, Palladium Oracle Mahad. I reveal him and special summon him!"

 **Palladium Oracle Mahad, Lv: 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"Now i activate my face down card. Oasis of the Dragon Souls. A card that lets me summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon that i discarded last turn"

 **Red-Eyes B. Dragon, ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

"All or nothing i guess, I tune Dark Resonator with The Tricky to summon Beelze in defence mode"

 **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons, Lv: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

"Now i overlay my two level 7 monsters, XYZ SUMMON!"

"What is XYZ" the robot finally got surprised

"None of your business" sector security seems to be watching intently. They know the ghost is the one people are talking about. "I summon Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, RANK: 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

"Now i activate Creature Swap to switch one of each duellist's monsters, since you only have one, there's no question, hand over your core and you can have my Beelze" the monsters switch places on the field.

"I activate my trap card, Final Attack Orders to turn all monsters to attack!"

"Well you triggered Red-Eyes' ability, when you use a card effect you take 500 points of damage, then Beelze gains 500 because you took 500 damage, it's a cycle so you lose!"

 ** _Ghost LP: 8000 – (500 X cycle of 20) [8000] = 0_**

 ** _GHOST LOSES_**

The ghost's runner explodes sending parts flying over the track. I pull to a halt and sector security takes over, picking up the pieces of the ghost as i return my deck to its correct state. Trudge walks up to me, he hands me a ticket.

"Look kid, you helped us stop the ghost so I'm letting you off with a warning, you're not allowed to duel for 3 weeks. Usually you would be arrested for dangerous riding"

"I understand officer; you're welcome for the assistance either way, I'm just happy to see that jerk off the road"

"Technically, he's covering it"

"I'd call that being a road hog"

"Me too, so he get's detained and you get to go home" i nod and head back to the apartment, Akiza is still asleep. I go into my room and lay down on the bed; the time is around 3am. I get a few hours sleep before dawn.

At dawn i wake up, absolutely exhausted. Chronic fatigue something-or-other. Long story short, i wake up tired. I stand up and walk out into the main room, keeping an eye out for Akiza. Her door is open, i see a small flare inside, i think she's she is still drowsy and neutral in emotion. I really don't understand how i can see this. Instead of thinking i go and get some breakfast, i wonder what'll happen today, more hell no doubt.

Well let's just let it happen.

 ** _END OF PART III_**

NOTE: man that took all day; I'm slowing down in my writing speed.


	12. 12: Final Peace

_NOTE: All good things end so i will be ending this story in this chapter to move on to new things. There may be a reboot in the future so don't be disheartened._

 **END OF THE END**

"Akiza!" where is she? It's been a few days since the ghost got beaten... by me.

"Yeah?" i decided to swallow what remains of my pride and ask Akiza on an official date... she walks into the room from the kitchen.

"P- Please sit down" i feel my face turn red. I shiver and turn sit next to her

"What's on your mind?" She puts her arm around me.

"W- Would you like to go out with me?..." she looks at me and i struggle to look back at her, her face is blank and she is silent for a minute before saying quietly.

"Y- Yes... Yes, Yes!" she throws herself at me and we collide in a moment of warm embrace. She kisses me passionately and i kiss her back. We sit there for a moment before breaking apart. I don't think I'm alien to this world anymore. In fact, whatever brought me here seems to have no intention of sending me back to my original world. So i guess this is my home, however i don't think i would leave if i could.

Author's Final Note:

This was interesting to write and i think i will return to it at a later juncture. As a final note i think i should thank everyone for reading this, to the creators of yugioh for creating the inspiration for this story. So a fond farewell to all and i plan to write another story based on the anime "Infinite Stratos" that i discovered recently, very nice plotline and a wide array of characters. So at last for the twelfth chapter i end the tale of The Dragon's Paladin... for now.

-Darkworldprince.


	13. AGE 2: 1: Lucifer

**GETTING UP TO SPEED. A NEW GENERATION**

 **A/N:** _well it's been a while, i decided to scrap the I.S. project and afterwards i just drifted. But i'm back and duelling harder than ever. Plot wise i'm inserting a timeskip to place the plot 3 years after the end of the series._

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 **Caius's POV**

"Will you marry me Akiza?" i ask one day on a sunny afternoon in new domino city.

"What?! Did you just say...?" she's blushing like... A rose...

It's been almost four years since i arrived in Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, and the xyz era seems close. I thought that the xyz and OG series were in different universes and so far i've only seen number 48 as a number and it's not being trying to take control so i guess it's just a card here...

"I want to know. Will you marry me?"

She looks at me in disbelief and then just quietly mutters "yes..." she throws her arms around me and just cries "yes, yes, yes, yes!"

In 3 months we're married and during my fourth year in New Domino City i have a son... Lucifer Yamigetsu, he's a really talented kid. Beelze has told me that my sign has passed on to him, i checked and it's true. He's taken to duelling so Akiza and I decided to sign him up for duel academy and I'll give him my deck i can make a new one. I'm done duelling for a long time so i have no use for it.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

 **Lucifer's POV**

"Dad why are you giving me your deck" My dad has an amazing deck and i could never use it as good as him...

He kneels down and puts his hands on my shoulders. "listen Lucifer, the only reason i'm so good with my deck, is because of how i made it, you'll need a good deck at D.A so you should use the best one i know. Mine."

"but dad..."

"no buts, just take it and say thank you."

I feel a tear on my face "thank you dad. But you won't have a deck"

"I've been working on one for a while, i'll be fine" he gives me a smile that fills me with confidence. It's time to go to duel academy... I smile to my mom and dad before turning and walking out the door.

My dad says something as I leave. "A new age, a new deck, a new era of duelling"

A/N: _i think i'll leave it there for now. I'm passing the baton to my new OC. It's time for a change._


	14. 2: Welcome to the academy (Part I)

**ENTRANCE EXAMS**

 ** _[Lucifer's P.O.V.]_**

 _Gotta get to the academy soon._ I think running down the street. I turn a corner and run straight into a guy standing by the gates.

"Oh the pain" i mutter as i crash into him.

The boy looks down at me on the floor and offers me a hand. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah but i can duel a little i guess" It is true but I'm no match for my dad. He pulls me up as a girl walks over to us.

"Hey Platinum" she says to the boy next to me.

"Hey Sam" he replies.

"When do the gates open?" she asks him

"Around now"

I feel awkward so i try to break the tension. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah" they say simultaneously.

"Are you two starting today too?"

"Yeah" the girl says with a ghost of a smile

"Not me" the boy says blankly.

"You called each other Sam and Platinum right?" i point at each one as i say their name

"Yeah" Platinum replies. "Platinum Utopa" I think dad mentioned that name before...

"Utopa?" he sees the look in my eyes

"Aeon Utopa is my dad. You're Lucifer Yamigetsu right?"

That explains it. Dad told me about how he met a duelist named Aeon Utopa when he first came to new domino city.

"Yeah, and you?" i ask turning to the girl.

"Sam Atlas" So this is Jack's daughter, never actually met her...

Something strikes me. "Do you two have marks too?" they hesitate before nodding silently

The gates open and we go inside and i check the board for entrance duel times.

"Oh bloody Brilliant. I'm up first" Sam giggles as i say that. I strap on my duel disk and ask "where even are the entrance duels?"

Platinum immediately responds. "Main hall"

Sam looks nervous; i notice the lack of a duel disk on her. "I am not ready for this" she mutters.

"Sam... do you not have a deck?" i ask

She nods. "They have pre-constructed decks you can use" Platinum says calmly.

"More like, don't know how to duel..." she says quietly, is she blushing? Wouldn't expect that from jack's kid...

"Just watch me duel, try to pick up the basics"

I stand in front of the instructor and declare "Game on!"


	15. 3: Welcome to the Academy (Part II)

**Welcome to the academy (part 2)**

I stand in front of the instructor and declare, "GAME ON!"

 _DUEL START: INSTRUCTOR LP: 8000, LUCIFER LP: 8000_

"You first" I say to the instructor.  
"Draw" he replies, "I summon my Silent Magician Level 4"

 **SILENT MAGICIAN LEVEL 4: ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

That magician is a bitch. It gains 500 attack points in each of my standby phases. But lucky me, I have a creature swap in my hand.

"Turn end"  
 ** _Turn change: Lucifer_** _  
_"Draw!"

 **SILENT MAGICIAN: +500 ATK = 1500 ATK**

Perfect "I reveal the card I drew! Palladium Oracle Mahad, so i get to special summon him!"  
 **PALLADIUM ORACLE MAHAD: ATK 2500 DEF 2100**

"Now i activate the spell Trade-In, I send my Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand to the grave to draw two cards! Oh look another Palladium oracle Mahad!"

 **PALLADIUM ORACLE MAHAD: ATK 2500 DEF 2100**

"Now i play Foolish Burial to send Kidmodo Dragon from my deck to the grave! Its effect triggers letting me summon Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!"

 **RED-EYES B. DRAGON: ATK 2400 DEF 2000  
** "Now i normal summon my Synkron Resonator!  
 **SYNKRON RESONATOR: ATK 100 DEF 100 (** ** _TUNER_** **)**

"I tune together my Red-Eyes and my Synkron Resonator"

The instructor panics, "A synchro summon?!"

"Hell yeah" My right arm starts glowing with a crimson light. My eye is opening. _"Rise from your pit of shadows and take command of all that is evil! My Father's soul that is my king!_ SYNCHRO SUMMON! _Corrupt them all!_ _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!_ "

 **BEELZE OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS: ATK 3000 DEF 3000**

"Now I overlay my two Mahads to construct the Overlay network! XYZ SUMMON! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon"  
 **RED-EYES FLARE METAL DRAGON: ATK 2800 DEF 2400**

"Finally I activate Creature Swap! To exchange Beelze for your Magician!"  
"Why would you do something like that!?" he exclaims.

"All in good time. Turn end."

 ** _Turn change: Instructor._**

"Draw..."

 **SILENT MAGICIAN: +500 ATK = 2000 ATK**

"I summon Dark Grepher to my field"  
 **DARK GREPHER: ATK 1700 DEF 1600  
** "Next i use his effect; i discard Kuriboh to send a Black Dragon Collapserpent to my grave!" He fell into the trap!

"Hold it right there. You triggered Red-Eyes' effect! You activate a card or effect and you take 500 life-points damage after it resolves! And that is right now! And if that weren't enough Beelze's effect activates. Since you took opponent's effect damage he gains attack equal to the damage you took which triggers Red-Eyes again! It's a burn cycle!"  
 **INSTRUCTOR: LP – 500 X cycle of 20 (8000) = 0**

 **Lucifer wins!**

"That's game, well played" the instructor says holding out his hand, i shake it. "You're into duel academy!"

[ _A.N: Let me know if you want any more of this, if not I've been getting ideas for another 5d's fanfics which i will pursue. So I'll cast the first vote for a new fanfics. Cast yours in the review section  
~DarkworldPrince]_


	16. 4: Ra Yellow, Night Mail, New Cards

**A/N: the votes have been cast and as a result I'll be keeping this as my continuing story, maybe I'll do some single arc stories as a backburner project, and this chapter will be kind of quick because I want to get to the good action fast.**

 **Golden Hopes, New Allies**

By some miracle Sam and Platinum (who didn't surprise me) both passed their entry exams and we were all enrolled in the academy, because of my absolute domination against the instructor i was put in Ra Yellow with Platinum, Sam was put in Slifer Red, at least she got in.

The names of all new students were shuffled and drawn into pairs, roommates. I'm unsure about my roommate though, because the rooms are multi-gender.

-3 hours later -

"Ah! Who are you and why are you in my room?" I'm standing in front of a girl with waist length blue hair and oval framed glasses. Kana Trudge, I'm guessing she's got some attitude. The worst part is... she's my roommate.

"Look, I swear it's not what it seems, I'm not a major creep" I reassure her.

"Like I'd believe that! My dad told me not to trust strangers"

"Smart idea, but I'm not a stranger anymore. I'm your new roommate. Lucifer Yamigetsu"

"What... the fuck." Rather mouthy on this one. I sigh and show her my student ID. "Yamigetsu, Lucifer, room 148, Ugh." She turns and flops down on her bed; i walk over to the other bed in the room and sit down, staring out the window. Guess it's time to sleep.

-Two weeks later-

"Look i don't know what it is okay?" A package arrive addressed to us both, unfortunately it arrived in the middle of the night.

"A package from Sector Security doesn't just arrive! What is it?" Kana yells at me. I open it and take out... a letter and two smaller boxes full of cards. I open the letter and read it aloud.

 _"_ _Dear Mr. Lucifer Yamigetsu and Ms. Kana Trudge, you are hereby invited to participate in the upcoming Golden Chalice Tag Duelling Tournament. You have been provided with new cards to merge with your current ones to give you a fair chance against the professional competitors. You may decide for yourselves which card set goes to which of you. Sincerely, Director Lazar, sector security"_

"Tag Duel..." she mutters. "New cards... We get to go in a tournament?"

"Seems so, sounds like an opportunity and a half, you want to compete?"

"You have no idea" She replies, and to my utter surprise, grins at me with a slight sinister note in her eyes. My right arm tingles for a moment and I see a slight orange light around her, and a single word comes to mind. Excitement.

I hold my hand over the two card sets and feel my hand pull toward the furthest one, I look at kana and she shrugs and picks up the other box. I pick up my box and open it. On top is a scrap of paper with a miniature picture of some red dragon thing that my dad had a picture of on his duel runner display.

"Kana, let's set up our decks"


	17. 5: Numbered

**Numbered**

Lucifer chuckled as he sat in the waiting room shuffling through his deck. "These synchros are gonna give so much help..."

"Yes well done, you really will master your zombie deck..." Kana muttered looking through her own deck, "They your friends?" she asks pointing to two people walking toward them, Sam and Platinum.

"Guys!" Lucifer calls running to them, leaving his deck on his seat. They looked at him in unison before smiling.

They spoke the same, at the same time. "You are both here, that makes it easier for us"

"uh... Sam? Platinum?" Lucifer asked nervously, stepping back, picking up his cards. The two activated their duel disks, marks showing clearly on their skin, on Sam's left hand, a pale blue '32', and on Platinum's forehead a red '39'.

"You will duel us! And you will be taken by our masters" they spoke calmly but with an unseen anger.

Kana screamed, Lucifer stepped to her, "Calm Kana, Just duel!"

Kana nodded and activated her duel disk, Lucifer did the same.

"DUEL!" the two cried.

 ** _DUEL START: SAM & PLATINUM V.S LUCIFER & KANA_**

 ** _LP: S &P: 16000 L&K: 16000_**

 **S:** My turn! I begin by playing double summon! Granting me the ability to summon 2 mystery shell dragons!

 **Mystery Shell Dragon: LVL: 4 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0**

 **S:** And with one facedown, Turn end!

 **L:** Then i will draw! And since you have a monster i special summon a cyber dragon!

 **Cyber Dragon: LVL: 5 / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 1600**

 **L:** And normal summon the Dark Resonator Tuner!

 **Dark Resonator: LVL 3 / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 300**

 **L:** Synchro summon! Rise Beelze!

 **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: LVL 8 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000**

Lucifer's arm glowed with the eye, before immediately vanishing, along with the dragon's mark.

 **S:** You are a fool! I anticipated your Duel Dragon! I play Karma Cut! Discarding a card to banish your dragon to shadows!

 **L:** Beelze! No! M- My mark! I.. I... Set a card and end!

 **P:** Then my turn comes! I activate my spell. A Hero Lives! To summon my Clayman!

 **L:** I play my trap! threatening roar! You cannot attack this turn!

 **Elemental HERO Clayman: LVL: 4 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 2000**

 **P:** Next i call upon Elemental HERO Heat!

 **Elemental HERO Heat: LVL: 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200**

 **P:** And now, i will construct the overlay network! XYZ SUMMON! UNLEASH OUR POWER OF SHADOWS! NUMBER 39: UTOPIA!

 **Number 39: Utopia: Rank: 4 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000**

 **L:** An XYZ?! How do you have one?!

 **P:** Our master gifted them to us. They show our might!

Platinum's '39' mark glowed brightly as Utopia appeared overhead.

 **P:** now with one face down card my turn is over!

 **K:** My turn! Draw! I set one card face down! And a monster! Turn end...

 ** _END OF ROUND ONE: S &P: ½ L =. 8000 L&K: 1600_**

 **S:** My turn again, and since none of you attacked, i will have to. I summon a third Mystery Shell Dragon!

 **Mystery Shell Dragon: LVL: 4 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0**

 **S:** Now let's pull out my own Number! I overlay my three level fours! XYZ summon! Rise Number 32! Shark Drake!

 **Number 32: Shark Drake: Rank 4 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2100**

 **P:** Now i will play my face down quick play spell! Twin Twister! At the cost of one card your face downs are eradicated.

 **K:** and in doing so you activate it, my destroyed Dig of Destiny grants me the ability to draw cards equal to the number of Dig of Destinys in my Grave. One card!

 **S:** Shark Drake! Attack the monster!

 **K:** My face down is an Expressroid... destroyed...

 **S:** I use my Number's effect! I detach an XYZ material to bring that monster back a thousand points down for round 2!

 **Expressroid: LVL: 4 / ATK: (-1000) 0 / DEF: 1600**

 **S:** ATTACK!

 **2800 – 0 = 1800 / 16000 – 2800 = 13200**

 **K:** I'm sorry Luci...

 **L:** Focus on the Duel!

 **S:** Turn, end. Try and win against this amount of power.

 **L:** DRAW! I activate my own double summon! I summon another dark resonator and crashbug X!

 **Dark Resonator: LVL 3 / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 300**

 **Crashbug X: LVL 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000**

 _"_ _Yes! You can win if you use me! Feel my power! Let the number take hold!"_ A voice echoed around Lucifer's head.

 **L:** Now...

 **K:** Yes! Stardust charge warrior!

 **L:** no! I overlay my two monsters! XYZ SUMMON!

A green '48' appeared on his arm, where his dragon mark once was, glowing furiously.

 **K:** No! No...

 **L:** Unleash the power! Number 48: Shadow Lich!

 **Number 48: Shadow Lich: Rank 3 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 0**

 **L:** Now i end my turn!

 **P:** He has given in! Now you will both lose! Draw! Utopia atta-

 **L:** I play the effect of my shadow lich! By removing an XYZ material i can summon a phantom token in defence, he gains 500 ATK for every single one on the field and cannot be an attack target if there is one in play.

 **P:** Then my Utopia will eliminate the token! I then set a card and end my turn!

 **K:** Lucifer... why...

 _"_ _You too... feel the power of the number! Let me in!"_

 **K:** no... i can't... i...

A white '49' appeared on her neck, glowing, slowly getting brighter

 **K:** We... cannot... lose... to... YOU! I summon Gyroid!

 **Gyroid: LVL 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000**

 **K:** Now i play Crashbug Road! We all get to special summon one monster with the same level as one we control! Pity on you all! I summon a second Gyroid!

 **Gyroid: LVL 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000**

 **K:** Overlay! I XYZ summon!

The white '49' glowed.

 **K:** Number 49! Fortune Tune!

 **Number 49: Fortune Tune: Rank 4 / ATK: 400 / DEF: 900**

 **K:** I equip both fortune tune and Shadow lich with moon mirror shield! Now when they battle they have their ATK become whatever their target's is +100. They, like us, cannot lose! Fortune tune! Attack Utopia!

 **P:** Go! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! And when i use it, it is set again!

 **K:** then i end!

 **S:** My turn! I skip my turn and end!

 **L:** Then i draw, and use my Lich to attack Utopia!

 **P:** I use my Scarecrow again!

 **L:** Turn end.

 **P:** Draw! I use Utopia to re-form the overlay network! RANK UP! Number S39! Utopia Prime!

 **Number S39: Utopia Prime: Rank 4 / ATK: 2510 / DEF: 2000**

 **P:** I then detach three XYZ materials from him! To destroy and banish your numbers by reducing our LP to a mere ten! Then you suffer 300 damage for each!

 **S &P LP: 10  
L&K LP: 13200 – 600 = 12600**

(A/N: Incoming Plot Device card, entirely custom)

 **P:** I then use the spell! Numbered Days! If i used the effect of a "Utopia" monster this turn, switch LP with the opponent!

 **S &P LP: 12600  
L&K LP: 10**

 **P:** Utopia Prime! Direct Attack!

 **DUEL OVER: LOSER: LUCIFER & KANA: 0 LP**

Lucifer and Kana fell to their knees, clutching their heads. Sam and Platinum walked over to them. "You come with us" they said near silently, before dragging the two away, not noticing something fall from Lucifer's Duel Disk.

Caius ran into the waiting room, clutching his arm, the dragon's mark glowing. He stooped to pick up something from the ground, Beelze.

"Lucifer... No..." He turned and ran to the sector security office in a frantic panic.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **A/N: Yes I'm switching back to Caius as the MC, i just find it hard to write Lucifer, also a few friends who read the fic tell me they prefer him, and i agree with them. Also, expect to see a couple more Custom Cards, i may write out the cards and their effects if you like in this section.**


	18. Wanna help my ideas?

**This is the Custom Plot Card used in the last chapter:**

Numbered Days: Quick play spell

Activate only when the effect of a "Utopia" monster resolves that affects your LP.  
Switch LP with your opponent.

 **Simple, yes, broken? absolutely. welcome to yugioh fanfics. we have no ban list.**

 **If you would like to offer an idea for a custom card: leave a review on this chapter.**

 **Lucifer uses Fiends/dragons**

 **Platinum uses E-Heros/Masked Heros**

 **Sam uses a normal monster deck (like the bot on Nexus)**

 **aaaand Kana uses Roids... and speedroids in future**

 **Caius will also use fiends but a more advanced version... wait and seeeeee...**

 **oh and Aeon is gonna come back with his Psychic Dragunity**


	19. 6: Priestess and Paladin, The Evolution

_**Priestess and Paladin**_

"Now listen here, you psychic retard! My daughter and your son are missing! You better get your head out your ass and pay attention!" The first man yelled.

"You blonde fucker! You don't even know how they went missing!" the second responded.

"Jack! Aeon! Enough!" Caius? Yelled at the two from the couch, stopping them in their tracks. "Bickering won't get them back, and my son is missing too!" He said looking at the Beelze card "We just need to wait for trudge to get that footage and we can find out who took em, then we ca-" The door slammed open.

"I got it!" trudge proclaimed walking into the waiting room, Yusei behind him.

"About fucking time!" Aeon yelled, slumping onto the couch next to Caius. "Just put it on"

Trudge nodded and inserted a small USB into the TV screen on the wall, usually used for watching duels, and the screen flickered to life with the CCTV footage.

Caius watched it carefully observing all people in frame. "Our sons, jack's daughter and Trudges, we get it… wait… why are they about to duel? Is there a sound file?!" Caius grabbed the controller and cranked up the volume as trudge turned on the audio.

"…Number 39! Utopia!" Platinum called from the screen. Caius deadpanned.

"Numbers?!... Fuck!... Shit!" He looked around at the others, they didn't appear to understand the seriousness.

Aeon looked at him and began to ask "What are-"

"Bad news Aeon! Really bad fucking news! Numbers are like dark signers all over again, but there are over a hundred" Jack almost fell over.

"A hundred?! And how did your son get one!? How did my daughter get one?!"

"Jack, your daughter, I have no clue, but Lucifer's Number 48: Shadow Lich came with me to this world, but their cards were blank, i got new ones from arcadia... I left it in my side deck… Luci must have switched it back. They are shadow duellists now"

Jack grabbed Caius by the neck and slammed him into the wall, a voice called from the door. "Jack!"

Jack turned and looked in shock, apparently recognising the voice, Caius looked up at the person, she wore a red dress with a crimson, ancient looking duel disk on her arm.

"Estelle…" Jack muttered before Yusei ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Yusei's wife"

"How are you Yusei?" The woman asked, her tone calm and almost blank, but kind.

 ** _[Caius POV]_**

"I'm fine Estelle, but we have a minor problem" He quickly explained the situation to her, whilst jack explained who she was to me and Aeon, how she was an author who had psychic powers, and a link to the dragon. I watched her very carefully as she saw the footage and sighed.

"Who is the one with Shadow Lich?" she asked, then shook her head and looked directly at me. "Never mind, I see the resemblance."

Yusei pulled me to my feet. "Nice to meet you, I'm Caius, Akiza's husband" She nodded and we shook hands. There's something almost familiar about her…

Someone coughed from behind us, standing by the other door was the clown. I mean Lazar.

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

"Now, now" The Clown-like midget head of sector security said. "I'm sure we can sort this whole situation out calmly"

"Director Lazar" Trudge said saluting. Lazar nodded to him.

"Mister Yamigetsu, I was hoping you could assist us, I would be happy to grant you full access to my resources to find your family provided you take your son's place in the tournament."

"Why me?" Caius asked. "Because I have Beelze?" Lazar nodded smirking. "I know all about your Ener-D reactor Director, you need my dragon to power it up again…"

"Well many people will be watching the duel, we need the power to support them"

"Very well, but who would I be working with?"

Lazar cackled and gestured to the room. "Excepting Trudge, Yusei and Estelle, take your pick."

"Excepting? Why not Yusei and Estelle?" He thought for a moment. "the people in cloaks… placeholders for them?"

"Whilst we awaited Estelle's return yes, they are to be your first opponents actually…"

"Then I pick Aeon" he said bluntly. "Time to see what you can do in a teamwork situation."

Aeon nodded and put his duel disk on his arm. "Show me what you got"

The four paraded out to the arena, quickly getting ready for the impending duel.

The announcer chirped up. "A small change of plans duel fans! Our two academy students will be getting a replacement from two new duellists, don't worry, they still represent our dear academy! Now introducing, our Duelling King! Yusei Fudo, and our Duelling Queen Estelle Malmström Fudo! And their foes! Our replacements for the academy! Aeon Utopa and Caius Yamigetsu! Let the duuuueeeeel! BEGIN!"

The four yelled together. "Tag DUEL!" and activated their duel disks, Aeon and Yusei using basic disks, Estelle and Caius however looked at each other curiously as they activated their holographic display disks, not unlike the ones from Arc-V...

 ** _[DUEL START: Y: + E: VS. A: + C: ]_**

 ** _A+C=16000  
Y+E=16000_**

 ** _TURN: YUSEI_**

 ** _Y:_** "Me first if you don't mind! Draw!" Yusei looks at his hand briefly and smirks. "I'll start with a little combo move! I will discard a monster to summon Blackjack Synchron! Then, since i control a tuner i resurrect my discarded Quilbolt hedgehog! Let's REV IT UP!"

 ** _Blackjack Synchron: LVL: 6, ATK: 1800  
Quilbolt Hedgehog: LVL: 2, ATK: 800_**

 ** _C:_** "Already going for your stardust?"

 ** _Y:_** "Oh yes."

 _"Clustering hopes become a new shining star, be the path its light shines upon! TAKE FLIGHT!  
STARDUST DRAGON!"_

Yusei's mark began to glow with its familiar red light.

 ** _Stardust Dragon: LVL: 8, ATK: 2500_**

 ** _Y:_** "Turn end!"

 ** _A:_** "Then my turn! DRAW!"

 ** _TURN: AEON_**

 ** _A:_** "I will begin by setting a single monster in defence mode, and then with three face-down cards i end!"

 ** _E:_** "Draw!"

 ** _TURN: ESTELLE_**

 ** _E:_** "I will also set a monster in defence mode, and with two face down cards i end my turn!"

 ** _C:_** "You lot and your face downs... we are doing this for a reason! Draw!"

 ** _TURN: CAIUS_**

 ** _C:_** "Allow me to play a spell i am rather fond of! Dark Fusion! I fuse from my hand to summon a fiend type monster!"

 ** _Y:_** "Evil Hero Dark Gaia?"

 ** _C:_** "Yusei... Yusei... Yusei... He's in Lucifer's extra deck! I fuse D/D Necro slime and D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser from my hand... FUSION SUMMON! D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc!"

 ** _D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc: LVL: 7, ATK: 2800_**

 ** _C:_** "How's stardust lookin?"

 ** _Y:_** "Not good..."

 ** _E:_** "Wait... D/D?! But that's..."

 ** _C:_** "That's what?"

 ** _E:_** "Never mind... i must be mistaken..."

 ** _C:_** "I use the effect of Necro Slime in the grave! By banishing it along with Kaiser, i fuse again! FUSION SUMMON! D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!"

 ** _D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf: LVL: 8, ATK: 3000_**

 ** _C:_** "Next i summon the tuner Synkron Resonator! And he tunes D'Arc!"

 ** _Y:_** "Oh dear..."

 ** _C:_** "Time for some fun!"

 _"United shadows stand tall and strike down those who oppose you, my soul incarnate take your throne over the shadows! SYNCHRO LEVEL 8!  
Corrupt them all! BEELZE OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS!"_

Caius's arm began to glow, his mark returned along with Beelze, Estelle gasped.

 ** _E:_** "Another signer?! How long has this been a thing?!"

 ** _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: LVL: 8, ATK: 3000_**

 ** _E:_** "But that's a manga ca- how?!"

Estelle looked at the dragon, her calm face returning to calm, Caius's eyes snapped to her as she mentions manga.

 ** _C:_** "Now then... i will end my turn..."

 ** _Y:_** "Draw!"

 ** _TURN: YUSEI_**

 ** _Y:_** "I play the spell one for one! I exchange a monster for my stardust xiao long! Then i summon majestic dragon!"

 ** _C:_** "Oh, i forgot about this monster..."

 ** _Y:_** "Let's REV IT UP! Time to remove that big problem! I tune my majestic dragon to stardust dragon and xiao long! SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

 _"All thoughts spun by the tracks of falling stars! Join our bonds and fill this world!  
Descend!  
MAJESTIC STAR DRAGON!"_

 ** _Majestic Star Dragon: LVL: 10, ATK: 3800_**

 ** _Y:_** "Now i use its effect to remove Beelze's self defence! And i attack it!"

 ** _LP C + A: -800= 15200_**

 ** _C:_** "Well... that's a problem..."

 ** _Y:_** "In my end phase my dragon returns to its true form! Return stardust dragon!"

 ** _Stardust Dragon: LVL: 8, ATK: 2500_**

 ** _A:_** "My draw!"

 ** _TURN: AEON_**

 ** _A:_** "and I think I'll set another monster, turn end"

 ** _E:_** "Then my turn! Draw!"

 ** _TURN: ESTELLE_**

 ** _E:_** "I use double summon to call out Mirage Dragon and Blizzard Dragon! I then flip up my Fire Ant Ascator tuner and call my Dragon! SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

 _"Come forth, the ruler of the stars, the emperor of the dragons...  
STAR EATER!"_

A red light begins to emanate through her sleeve, but next to Yusei's arm it is unnoticed.

 ** _Star Eater: LVL: 11, ATK: 3200_**

 ** _E:_** "I now end my turn. Show us what you've really got Caius!"

 ** _C:_** "Very well then... DRAW!"

 ** _TURN: CAIUS_**

 ** _C:_** "I begin by playing this spell! Foolish burial! I send my Dark Dragon Road; Broken Path to the Grave from my deck!"

 ** _Y:_** "Dark Dragon Road?"

 ** _C:_** "A couple custom cards i got from industrial illusions, as a way of thanks for helping the city, I'm working on some for you guys, kudos to the clown! We may need them..."

Yusei laughs as Caius clearly mentions Lazar.

 ** _C:_** "Next i use the effect of the monster i sent! By discarding a card, i summon it! Rise up my Dark Dragon Road; Broken Path! Then i play pot of greed to draw a couple cards! Hah! I play monster reborn! Rise back Beelze of the diabolic Dragons! And since i discarded a second broken path to summon my first, i'll discard this last card to summon it!"

Caius' mark returns as expected.

 ** _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: LVL: 8, ATK: 3000  
Dark Dragon Road; Broken Path: LVL: 1, ATK: 0 (X2)_**

 ** _C:_** "Now then! Let's get down to business! I double tune Beelze!"

 ** _Y:_** "A double tune?!"

 ** _C:_** "You pick up a few things from hanging round Jack!"

Caius' arm begins to glow brighter than ever, his mark appearing as a hologram behind the three combining monsters

 _"Shadows are devoured by even darker shadows! But the light stands strong and illuminates the world of eternal shadows! Double tuned Dragon of Diabolica, come forth from your dark cocoon and lay waste to this new world! SIGNER SYNCHRO LEVEL 8!  
TWIN HEADED DEVOURER DRAGON!"_

Caius's mark changed to a deep blue, the same blue light seeming to emanate from his duel disk as well

 ** _Twin Headed Devourer Dragon: LVL: 10, ATK: 3500_**

On the field was now a dragon extremely similar to Beelze, but instead of its red surface and bug-like centre, was a Black Dragon with silver armour over its centre, the figure that normally stands atop Beelze is gone, on the armour is a blue mark, identical to Caius's mark.

 ** _E:_** "Caius... who exactly are you?!"

 ** _C:_** "Just a friendly guy with a head full of ideas! Devourer Dragon uses its ability, by banishing synkron resonator i add back monster reborn! Naturally i activate it and resurrect Beelze!"

 ** _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: LVL: 8, ATK: 3000_**

 ** _C:_** "Devourer! Attack star eater!"

 ** _E:_** "Trap activate! Sakuretsu Armour!"

 ** _C:_** "Sorry Estelle! My Devourer is unaffected by your card effects!"

 ** _E+Y: -300 = 15700_**

 ** _C:_** "And don't forget about my Beowulf! He eliminates Stardust Dragon!"

 ** _E+Y: -500 = 15200_**

 ** _Announcer:_** "And the life points are all tied up! This could be the comeback for our stand-ins!"

 ** _C:_** "Now Beelze! Full force attack!"

 ** _E+Y: -3000 = 12200_**

 ** _C:_** "Turn end! Take your best shot Yusei!"

 ** _Y:_** "Draw!"

 ** _TURN: YUSEI_**

 ** _Y:_** "Time to show some ability i guess! I play my trap! Descending lost star! I resurrect stardust in defence, but its level is lowered by one and Defence become zilch!"

 ** _Stardust Dragon: LVL: 7, DEF: 0_**

 ** _Y:_** "Next i summon the tuner Road Synchron! And using Star changer i boost Stardust to level 8 again"

 ** _Stardust Dragon: LVL: 7-8_**

 ** _Y:_** "then i use the effect of the monster i ditched for one for one! Pit Stop Synchron! By removing it from play along with Road Synchron from my field, i summon the Formula Synchron from my Extra Deck, then since it's a tuner i tune it with my Stardust Dragon!"

 ** _C:_** "oh this don't look good..."

 ** _Y:_** "Not for you! SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

 _"All thoughts spun by the tracks of falling stars...! Join our bonds and fill this world!  
DESCEND!  
STARDUST CHRONICLE SPARK DRAGON!"_

Both Caius and Estelle gasp at the sudden appearance of a second Manga Card in what would seem to be an anime world.

 ** _Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon: LVL: 10, ATK: 3000_**

 ** _C:_** "The true form of Stardust Spark Dragon"

 ** _Y:_** "Spark Dragon?"

 ** _E:_** "It's nothing!"

Caius and Estelle half glare at each other and eventually sigh and return to focusing on the duel.

 ** _Y:_** "I think i'll have him use his effect! By banishing Formula Synchron from my grave he is unaffected by card effects too! Attack the closest of Aeon's Face-down monsters!"

 ** _A:_** "Well there goes my decoy... that is my decoy dragon..."

 ** _Y:_** "Turn end!"

 ** _A:_** "Draw!"

 ** _TURN: AEON_**

 ** _A:_** "I flip summon my Apprentice piper! And using his effect i special summon from my hand... the tuner monster Psychic commander! Who tunes apprentice piper! synchro summon! Magical Android!"

 ** _Magical Android: LVL: 5, ATK: 2400_**

 ** _A:_** "Then i summon another Psychic Commander, Synchro Summon!"

 _"Descend from light into shadows, and shadows into madness!  
ILLUMINATE!  
LIGHT END DRAGON!"_

Aeon's eye mark appears on his arm, glowing warmly. Estelle looks on in surprise.

 ** _Light End Dragon: LVL: 8, ATK: 2600_**

 ** _A:_** "Now attack Stardust! And us your effect to cut off 500 from yourself and 1500 from Stardust!"

 ** _Y:_** "I use Stardust's effect! I banish Stardust dragon to make him unaffected!"

 ** _A:_** "CHAIN! Face-Down Quick play spell! Forbidden Chalice! Your effect is negated in exchange for 400 ATK!"

 ** _2600-500=2100 VS 3400-1500=1900  
Y+E LP: -200 =12000_**

 ** _Y:_** "Damn it..."

 ** _E:_** "It's fine Yusei..."

 ** _A:_** "Turn end!"

 ** _E:_** "Draw!"

 ** _TURN: ESTELLE_**

 ** _E:_** "I set a monster in defence mode and end my turn..."

 ** _C:_** "Draw!"

 ** _TURN: CAIUS_**

 ** _C:_** "Mind if i borrow your dragon Aeon?"

 ** _A:_** "Uh... sure..."

 ** _C:_** "I summon the tuner from my hand! Dark Dragon Road; Dark Star! I tune it with Light End Dragon!"

 _"Stars struck into shadows by the time they take to die, collapse in and eliminate all!  
SIGNER SYNCHRO SUMMON!  
DARK MATTER MIND DRAGON!"_

Aeon's Mark changed to a deep blue, the same as when Devourer was summoned, his duel disk glowing too.

 ** _A:_** "My mark..."

 ** _Dark Matter Mind Dragon: LVL: 10, ATK: 3300_**

Dark matter mind dragon looked a lot like light end dragon, the gold ring around its head was gone, instead a black dragon with silver rings floating around it, upon its forehead was Aeon's mark, in its deep blue.

 ** _C:_** "This is the evolution of the Signers! I use devourer's effect again! I banish Dark Star to grab monster reborn again! And i use it to call back Light End Dragon!"

 ** _Light End Dragon: LVL: 8, ATK: 2600_**

 ** _C:_** "Now this is it! Light End attack Estelle's monster!"

 ** _E:_** "no!..."

 ** _C:_** "Devourer! Attack!"

 ** _Y+E LP: -3500 = 9500_**

 ** _C:_** "Now i use mind dragon's ability to attack twice the turn it's summoned!"

 ** _Y+E LP: -3300 -3300 = 2900_**

 ** _E:_** "This means..."

 ** _Y:_** "Uh oh..."

 ** _C:_** "BEELZE! DIABOLIC WAVE!"

 ** _Y+E LP: -3000 = 0 (LOSE)_**

 ** _A+C WIN!_**

 ** _[DUEL END]_**

"We... Won" Aeon speaks slowly as the arena was plunged into silence and shock. The announcer coughed before speaking.

"We... HAVE OUR WINNERS! THE DUEL ACADEMY REPS, CAIUS AND AEON!" The stadium immediately erupted into cheers. The four walked off the stage into the waiting room. Where Caius was quickly pulled aside by Estelle.

"So, Beelze?" She asked him with a blank face.

"Uh... Yeah..."

"D/Ds?"

"Yeah... Pendulum"

"...Impossible."

"How so? You're shocked? You let slip. You know about pendulum. You're from earth too aren't you?!"

Estelle stepped back, before restoring her calm demeanour. "Yes. Earth..." She looked up to see Caius offering a hand. "Wha-?"

"A handshake, finally someone who understands how i feel..."

The two smiled and shook hands. Caius simply said, "Good Game Estelle Malmström"

 ** _A/N : That's that chapter, thank you so, so much RaisingHeartExelion for letting me use your character, so for those of you who don't read RHE's Fic, I recommend it! The Crimson Star Priestess is brilliant. Thank you again, and if anyone has any ideas for the Dark Dragon Road evolutions of RDA, Black-Winged Dragon and Black Rose Dragon, leave a review! We are in a new age of Dueling!_**


	20. Previous Chapter Customs

Customs for chapter 6 of arc 2. 

Twin Headed Devourer Dragon

LVL: 10  
DARK  
ATK: 3500 / DEF: 4000  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
2 "Dark Dragon Road" Tuners + 1+ synchro summoned Dragon Type monster  
This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. Cannot be Tributed. Once per turn: you can target one monster in your GY; banish that target, and if you do add 1 card from your GY to your hand.

Dark Dragon Road; Broken Path

LVL: 1  
DARK  
ATK: 0 / DEF: 0  
Dragon/Tuner/Effect  
Cannot be used as fusion, xyz or link material, this effect cannot be negated. You can discard one card; special summon this card from the GY. Cannot be used as synchro material except for the summon of a monster that lists a "Dark Dragon Road" Tuner Monster(s) as material.

Dark Dragon Road; Dark Star

LVL: 2  
DARK  
ATK: 0 / DEF: 0  
Dragon/Tuner/Effect  
Cannot be used as XYZ, Fusion, or Link material.  
Cannot be destroyed by battle.

Dark Matter Mind Dragon

LVL: 10  
DARK  
ATK: 3300 / DEF: 3000  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
1 "Dark Dragon Road" Tuner monster + "Light End Dragon"

Must be Synchro Summoned using the above materials and cannot be summoned other ways, when this card is synchro summoned; Gain 500 LP for each Synchro monster on the field. When a card or effect is activated that would inflict you damage, negate that effect's activation and banish that card, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK. This card can attack twice during the battle phase of the turn it is synchro summoned

Pit Stop Synchron

LVL: 3  
DARK  
ATK: 0 / DEF: 0  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
You can banish this card from your GY along with one other Synchron Monster; Special summon one synchron monster from your ED.

Blackjack Synchron

LVL: 6  
WIND  
ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2100  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
You can discard 1 monster card; special summon this card from your hand.

Should be all of em...


	21. 7: The New Gods

**The New Gods**

"So how do we intend to do this?" Estelle asked calmly. "For if you do not return those children to us, we will take them back by force."

"Oh please, he's not in charge anymore. I am." A figure said stepping from the shadows, Caius' dead, limp body falling from its hands to the cold, hard floor. A sinister smile plastered to his face. "You will obey me for my name is..."

Akiza gasped sharply as she woke up, looking directly into the eyes of her husband, lying awake next to her.

"Good morning, Rose Diak Um." He said calmly, Akiza immediately pulling him in to a hug. "Bad dream?"

"You wouldn't even know... the half of it..." She sighed into his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay"

"Oh, I see... that kind of dream..." He nodded and hugged her close. "C'mon, let's get breakfast..."

She nodded back and smiled weakly.

"Feeling better now Aki?" Caius asked, handing Akiza a cup of coffee.

"Yes, thank you" She sipped the coffee. "Except..."

"We'll get em back Aki... I swear it-"

A knock at the door. Caius went over to the door and opened it, Estelle and Yusei stood outside.

"Hello Caius, good to see you." Yusei said, less than cheerfully. "We need to talk about those Dark Dragon things you used"

"Indeed, and I would like to test their limits" Estelle said calmly, gesturing to her duel disk.

"Very well, there's a duel arena just round th-"

"Nien, a turbo duel" Estelle said sharply.

"Oh my..." Yusei said, a sudden excitement in his voice. "This should be fun"

"Then I accept your challenge. And Yusei, put simply they are a custom sub-archetype of tuners, my own ideas put into cards"

Yusei nodded and stood back, letting Estelle and Caius head to their runners, before he and Akiza headed to their own to watch the action. "It's been a while since we've seen either of them turbo duel eh akiza?"

"Indeed Yusei, should be interesting" she responded with a yawn.

"Best of luck Estelle, you will need it!" Caius half shouted as the radio link opened.

"You will be the one to need luck Caius Yamigetsu!" She responded.

"Ready?" Caius asked. Receiving a nod from Estelle.

"SPEED WORLD 2 ACTIVATED"

"TURBO DUEL! ACCELERATE" They both called.

DUEL START: Caius VS Estelle C: E:

C: Ladies first Estelle!

E: Very well, draw! I will set two face-down cards and a monster in face down defence! Turn over!

C: Draw!

TURN CHANGE: CAIUS, SPEED COUNTERS: 1:1

C: Let's kick off with an old favourite! I use the ability of D/D Swirl Slime in my hand! By sending it to the grave with another monster, the two are fused! So now by combining it with a D/D Lamia, I fusion summon D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc!

D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc: LVL: 7 ATK: 2800

C: Now I use the speed spell! Update! Thus allowing me to use normal spells for the rest of the duel. So I can play Dark Contract with the Gate! This allows me to search out a D/D from my deck once a turn, however I burn for 1000 each standby phase... I search out my D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!

E: But he is listed as D/D/D, not D/D...

C: Incorrect! Because D/D is in D/D/D I can search it, much like how cyber dragon core only says a "Cyber" card, yet you can search cybernetic fusion support!

E: Oh.. That makes sense.

C: Now I use D/D Orthros and Kai-Den Kendo spirit to set up a pendulum scale! Scales are 3 and 9, I can summon monsters from levels 4 to 8 all at the same time, my monster is ready to take the field! I pendulum summon! D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!

D/D/D Doom King Armageddon: LVL: 8, ATK: 3000

E: Not a bad move Caius. But you know that is not what I seek!

C: True, but since I pendulum summoned, Kai-Den returns to my hand, and my turn is done!

E: Draw!

TURN CHANGE: ESTELLE, SPEED COUNTERS: 2:2

E: I will flip summon my Fire Ant Ascator! Then by using my face-down Double Summon, I can summon both Blizzard Dragon and Alexandrite Dragon! However, they aren't staying, I tune all 3 together!

"Come forth! Ruler of the Stars! Emperor of the Dragons!  
STAR EATER!"

On Estelle's arm, the red star mark appeared, the mark of the priestess.

C: Ah... You have a mark...

Star Eater: LVL 11, ATK 3200

E: Lay Waste to his doom king!

CAIUS LP: 8000-200=7800

C: Why leave D'Arc?

E: This duel is to see your Dark Dragon Road monsters, for that I require to see you use them, thus you will summon Beelze! Turn over!

C: Very well! DRAW!

TURN CHANGE: CAIUS, SPEED COUNTERS: 3:3

C: I would take damage from my contract, however D'Arc's ability reverses the damage into Life!

E: Dammit...

CAIUS LP: 7800+1000=8800

C: Next, I use my contract to search out... D/D Lilith! And I play the spell... Allure of Darkness! I draw two cards and banish the D/D Lilith! Then I summon the tuner, Dark Dragon Road; Broken Path!

Dark Dragon Road; Broken Path: LVL: 1, ATK: 0

C: Next, I play Lamia's Ability In the Grave! I summon her back by sending my contract with the gate to the Grave. And I tune her with my Oracle king D'Arc!

"United Shadows, stand tall and strike down those who oppose you! My soul incarnated take your throne over the night! SYNCHRO LEVEL 8!  
BEELZE OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS!"

Caius's mark glowed red, his dragon's eye opening

Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: LVL: 8, ATK: 3000

C: Now is the time! I set kai-den back to the pendulum scale, it is complete again! I pendulum summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon back to the field, only in defence mode!

D/D/D Doom King Armageddon: LVL 8, DEF: 1000

E: Why defence?

C: Because, once Kai Den Returns to my hand, I play him back to the scale! Leaving, one card in my hand. The card of your loss! I use the spell, CREATURE SWAP! I target my doom king with mine!

E: I only have star eater...

C: Correct! Now I take your star eater and tune it to the Broken Path! By the oath I take as a Signer, I will use this darkness to find a new light!

"The light dies, and the dark will rise! The shadows lead only to the new light! Become the path its light shines upon! SYNCHRO LEVEL 12!  
Sit atop the throne of the Gods!  
Divine Star Void Dragon!"

This time Estelle's arm turned blue, and a similar aura surrounding her runner.

Divine Star Void Dragon: LVL 12, ATK: 4000

C: A few ground rules! When Divine Star Void Dragon attacks a monster in defence, it does double piercing! That's ability 1! Attack, Divine Star Void Dragon! Lay Waste to Armageddon!

E: That would be 6000... plus Beelze and it'd be over... I play my Trap! Final Attack Orders! This moves Armageddon to Attack!

C: Ability two! If a card that it has targeted for attack changes battle position, it is returned to the hand! In this case, MINE! Then the Attack! BECOMES DIRECT! BEELZE CHARGE AS WELL!

ESTELLE LP: 8000-4000-3000=1000, SPEED COUNTERS 3-3=0

E: Dammit...

C: My turn is over!

TURN CHANGE: ESTELLE, SPEED COUNTERS 4:1

E: I set three cards down and end my turn!

TURN CHANGE: CAIUS, SPEED COUNTERS 5:2

C: Now this is over! I play a new allure! Draw two and banish Armageddon, I then pendulum summon one of the cards I drew, Darkest Diabolos! Lord of the Lair! And use the ability of the dark dragon I drew! Shattered oath! When I special summon a monster level 6 or higher, he is also summoned and mirrors the level!

Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair: LVL: 8, ATK: 3000

Dark Dragon Road; Shattered Oath: LVL 8 [Originally 6], ATK: 0

E: What good is two level 8s? Are you planning to XYZ?

C: Good as that would be, you can only use Dark Dragon Roads as synchro material, so I will! I tune Shattered Oath to Diabolos!

E: Level 16 doesn't exist!

C: True, but level exclusion does! The requirement is to send two level 5 or higher special summoned monsters to the GY, to perform a level ignorant synchro summon!

E: What?... No... you can't have that!

C: For the sake of the watchers, let's just get to the summon!

"Ultimate God of the Manga world, bless this plane in the form you took all that time ago!

I CALL THE ULTIMATE GOD!

PHANTASMAL LORD ULTIMITL BISHBAALKIN"

The Crimson Dragon appeared overhead, changing into a form more like Obelisk the Tormentor.

Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin: LVL: 12, ATK: 0

E: No... Not that...

C: Its ability! Buries both our fields in Utchatzimime tokens!

Utchatzimime Token: LVL: 1, DEF: 0 - ATK: 0

C: Your Final Attack orders pushes them into ATK mode! And by the by, my ultimate god gains 1000 attack points for every monster on the field!

Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin: ATK: 0+(1000x10) =10,000

E: I don't know if I can beat that...

C: I'll give you one turn to try and figure a way out! Turn End!

E: Draw!

TURN CHANGE: ESTELLE, SPEED COUNTERS: 6:3

E: This is all I can do... I play the ability of the Dragon Whirlwind in my hand! By Discarding it and halving my LP I destroy all spells and traps! Then I switch all my Mimes to defence mode!

ESTELLE LP: 1000/2=500

E: I set a card and my turn is done...

C: Draw!

TURN CHANGE: CAIUS, SPEED COUNTERS: 7:4

C: I play the effect of speed world 2! I remove 7 speed counters to draw a card! Then I use the third and final ability of Divine Star Void Dragon, I sacrifice the two tokens on my field and we both gain 500 LP for each.

SPEED COUNTERS: 0:4

CAIUS LP: 8800+1000=9800  
ESTELLE LP: 500+1000=1500

C: Next, I summon red resonator, who allows me to also summon D/D Cerberus! I tune them to create... Stardust Charge Warrior!

Stardust Charge Warrior: LVL: 6, ATK: 2000

C: His ability! I draw a card! I use the spell I drew! Monster Reborn! I call back to my field Dark Star Dragon; Shattered Oath! With its original Level!

Dark Dragon Road; Shattered Oath: LVL: 6, ATK: 0

C: Now I send it to my grave along with stardust charge warrior! I summon the other Ultimate God Card! ULTIMAYA TZOLKIN!

Another Crimson Dragon Appeared, this time unchanged.

Ultimaya Tzolkin: LVL, [12], ATK: 0

C: Now since there are only 9 monsters, my Phantasm lord drops to 9000 ATK, Yet, that means nothing, since his ability fills the last space with a mime! Returning him to 10,0000. Divine Star Void Dragon! Attack a mime and end the duel!

ESTELLE LP: 1500-8000=0

DUEL END, CAIUS WINS

"That's game Estelle, nice job even though you lost" Caius said, pulling to a halt one lap later, almost exactly where they started, the two ultimate gods high overhead.

"How do you have them?.." She asked pulling to a halt behind him.

"Always did, just never had any tuners of a high enough level" He replied, taking off his helmet and receiving a hug from a stunned Akiza, Yusei just stared blankly at the Gods.

"What... are they" Yusei asked. "Are they from your world?"

Both Caius and Estelle nodded. Yusei seeming to realise something. "You two come from the SAME world?!"

They nodded again.

"Yusei, Estelle, Aki, can we go back inside? This is gonna be a long story..."

* * *

"So, what you are saying is, you have had them a long time, but you never even once thought they would be useful in a synchro world, because you can use tokens as synchro material?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, however XYZ material is a different matter, you can't use tokens as you can't overlay them, it's weird but that's how it is, so if we are gonna win this, we will need the Dark Dragons, and my Ultimate Gods."

Akiza and Estelle looked at each other and sighed, before looking back to the two turbo masters, who were deep in a discussion about duelling strategies by now.


End file.
